


Breakdown

by Shikistories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape, Sadism, Smut, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikistories/pseuds/Shikistories
Summary: The story takes place in a reality where Loki won the battle of New York and became the king of both Midgard and Asgard.Y/N is the last S.H.I.E.L.D agent left alive, since Loki had all the others slaughtered. She had managed to escape the tragedy and swore vengeance towards the murderous King.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an experiment to see if I'm able to write such a story, I hope you'll enjoy. It randomly popped up like an inspiration, I simply couldn't hold it back. :)

How to reach Asgard was a mystery. Your thoughts were twirling with doubts and fears, some of them you never even imagined you could experience. With your back against the couch, you sighed and looked at the gun in your hand, it wouldn't certainly be able to harm a God. 

You were sad, full of regrets, having nothing left except the lonely apartment you were in at the moment, which was a great motivation for you to keep dreaming about murdering the current King. 

His reign was chaotic. He had all of your colleagues killed, and the Avengers? Who knows, they were killed too, probably. You had not been hearing from them for months. 

You stood up all of a sudden, stepping closer to the mirror to adjust your hair and clothes, then you slowly put down the empty gun and grabbed a knife from the drawer instead, hiding it under your belt. It was a pocket knife, but you knew how to use it well.

You stepped out of the apartment, not even closing the door, you weren't going to come back anyway. It was a suicide, you knew it, but after Loki's death the world would become a better place.

After stepping outside, you hurried to start the engine of your black car and drove to the closest government building, set up by Loki time ago to keep strict control over the Earth.

As you reached the structure, you slammed the door open, your hand rushed to your pocket to grab your business card along with the badge and show it around "I'm Y/N, the last SHIELD agent. I turn myself in. I got info about the Avengers"

Three people behind the desks frowned, but one of them quickly grabbed the phone and called two guards. They came in from a room nearby, wearing sophisticated armors. Asgardians.

They stretched their arms to take a hold of yours, but you retracted "I can walk alone! I'll follow you willingly, but if you touch me, I won't spit a word." you breathed in and out before speaking again "take me to your King."

 

Without laying a finger on you, they brought you to a small golden portal in the back of the building, accompanying you to the incredible Asgard through a flash of light. Your eyes widened at the sight of the rainbow coloured bridge you walked on, and all the houses, streets, statues around there. Your heart ached only after noticing a huge statue of Loki, that's where you were directed.

As soon as you entered the Royal palace standing behind it, two other soldiers substituted the old ones, they were holding elaborated swords

"I'm just a human, those weapons are really unnecessary with me" you muttered while walking, but they didn't leave your side, nor put down their swords.

The throne room was gigantic, the pavement and walls almost looked like quartz, the doors were made of gold and each one was guarded by two soldiers. A red carpet unfolded from the throne to the biggest entrance, the one you just came in from.

Columns were symmetrically placed around the room, elegantly standing, making you feel so little compared to them. As soon as you reached the stairs that headed to the actual golden throne, you decided to finally take a look at the King. 

He was sitting with his legs parted, wearing a green and golden leather armor and a green cape along with the shiny horned helmet, his right knuckles keeping up his tilted head. You whimpered as the guards hit the back of your knees, forcing you to kneel.

"you should have asked for my permission before bringing a human here" he straightened up on his seat and you heard the guard on your right gasping

"my lord.." he bowed "she's the last Agent of the SHIELD alive, and she knows something about the fugitives, the avenger-"

He suddenly stopped talking as Loki rose his hand in sign of halt. You were still on your knees, much to your shame, but you couldn't do anything with those two guards so close to you. 

The King stood up, his right hand stretched for a few seconds before his sceptre appeared. His cold green eyes on you and his lips in a straight line.

He elegantly walked down the few steps separating him from you, and you decided to look down until his boots were in your field of vision. Your heart was anxiously beating fast, but you had to stay calm and wait for the right moment, you had always been the impulsive type though. 

"tell me all you know, mortal" his voice monotone yet suave. You slightly glanced up

"oh, my Lord.." you almost gagged hearing your own words, but it was the best strategy you could come up with, since you went there without a clear plan "I am a mere human.. Still, I bring you news about the Avengers, before I start informing you though, I would like to make a request. May I?"

He slightly frowned, then moderately slammed the base of his golden sceptre against the ground, as if it was a symbol of clearance and justice.

"I'll see what I can do. Go on."

You swallowed harder than expected before opening your dry mouth again "I'd like to speak to you in.. Private" you were trying to make it sound more sensual than fearful, and he probably took the bait since he looked at the guards at your sides and gestured them to go away, which they did after bowing again. The remaining guards in the room did the same, leaving the two of you alone.

The sharp tip of his sceptre brushed your chin before pulling it up so that you were now looking up at him, he was smirking.  _Lustful son of a bitch,_ you thought as his eyes analyzed your features.

Looking at him, trying to seem willingly submissed, you noticed his handsome appearance, but that was it. Such beauty was wasted on a living being like him.

"speak" he said without removing the weapon from under your chin. You had been impulsive, you had to admit it, but now there was no coming back and that was your chance, you were a trained agent after all, you could handle it. 

You quickly grabbed the sceptre and pulled it toward you, but as you reached for your knife you noticed it wasn't there anymore, and your heart stopped for what it felt like a minute.

Since you were almost dashing toward his height, you now found yourself at a few inches of distance from his chest, paralyzed, while he kept looking at you with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

You couldn't move for the sudden fear that was almost absent when you knew you could grab your weapon any moment, but that was now gone. It was all lost, and he was certainly going to kill you. No, to torture you and only then he would kill you.

You were powerless, with an almost terrified expression you stared at him. The King grabbed your wrist, and even though you wanted to escape his grip, you let him do whatever it was that he planned on doing.

He made you open your hand, and with his other one, he put your own knife on your palm "I believe this is what you are looking for" he calmly stated.

You looked at the knife, then at him, then you swallowed hard, unsure of what to do next. From the corner of your eye you could see that his sceptre had disappeared, so you couldn't even go for it.

After all, you didn't trust the knife he handed you, since there probably was a reason why he gave it back to you. His mockery was mysterious yet intimidating.

Seeing that you were doing nothing, he took back the knife with an almost disappointed expression, making it disappear in green light, you trembled, coming back to your senses. 

Realizing you were done for, you put up an irritated expression and kept your eyes locked into his "you deserve to die. Why won't you die?" hands clenched into fists "After all you've done!" tears of rage forming at the sides of your eyes as you lost your temper. 

He wasn't displeased though "oh. And what have I done?" he purred 

You couldn't stay calm anymore and instinctively tried punching him, useless to say that he blocked the punch by harshly wrapping his fingers around your wrist, you whined and immediately started pulling in the opposite direction, without results

"let me go!"

"guards!" he called, and two of them immediately came back in "take her to my chambers. I'll see what I can do to discipline her" he looked at you while delivering the last sentence. You gasped in shock as he let you go and the guards grabbed your arms

"you.. You can't do it! You don't want to do it! You just want me dead, right?! Why would you do anything else?!" you were now shouting, trying to resist the soldiers, but in vain.

You kept struggling through the hallways till, climbing up some stairs, you were thrown into a huge and adorned room, the King's. You whimpered at the contact with the carpet and looked back at the two men in anger, they simply closed the door.

While getting up, you did the first thing that came up to your mind: you tried opening the door, but of course it was locked. Wandering around, you started thinking.

You disliked Loki, yes, but his chambers were magnificent, from the green sheets of his bed, the green carpet, to the white pavement and golden decorations around the room. 

There was a library too, but you weren't interested in it, you just wanted to get out. There was another door on the side, opening it, it led to a huge bathroom, so you closed it, uninterested and disappointed. Another door led to a closet instead. 

By the time Loki actually presented himself to do whatever it was that he wanted to do, you had already discovered all of the room's secret, but there was nothing of use. Even the windows were sealed and the glass unbreakable for you.

As soon as the King solemnly entered the room, you glared at him, making sure you were far enough from him, knowing way too well what a dangerous man he is. 

The King was wearing a smirk, his hands empty and his green, black and golden armor in leather enhanced his royal features. You impatiently crossed your arms, if he wanted to end you, he'd better do it now. 

He stepped closer, and you kept trying to figure out his intentions without any solid answer "you know nothing about the Avengers" he coldly pointed out, but didn't sound angry

"however, that's not what troubles me the most" he cupped your jaw with a strength that didn't match his calm words "what troubles me the most is that a Midgardian, female even, had the audacity to even think she could slay a God." his face void of any expression

As soon as his grip faltered, you slapped his hand away "do not touch me"

He used a few second to just stare at you, blankly, his lips curled in a mischievous smirk that you didn't understand at first. You felt as if he was restraining himself from murdering you right then and there.

With a quick movement that you couldn't even sense, he grabbed you by your hair and slammed you face down against the marble table nearby, making you gasp. Your heart thumping against your chest.

His knuckles were harshly pressing the side of your head against the surface while his fingers kept holding your hair

"it hurts! Stop! Stop!" you whined, scared to death by his unexpected reaction

"In Asgard" he solemnly started "Midgardians are commonly seen as inferior, by anyone, servants, nobles, even insects, let alone by a God" he arrogantly emphasized the last word, his eyes as sharp as a blade. You felt as if he was enjoying showing you  _your place_

He then proceeded to continue his speech: "I can't use you as a servant, for you are way too slow, I can't use you as a warrior, for you are way too weak, nor as sex slave, for your body would crush under my strength"

You were sweating, your breath labored "just.. Just kill me!" you almost begged, scared of what would come next

"No." he paused for a second, slowly freeing you from his grip as he spoke "it looks like you wish to die, and you will, but only after the Avengers lie dead before your eyes. Now kneel, for you'll be what to you Midgardians is a  _dog"_

He said the last word as if it was the worst, the most degrading word of them all. You even wondered if he knew what a dog was. As soon as you straightened up, he gently pressed a hand on your head and you followed his lead, falling to your knees as if hypnotized.

You were still thinking about what he just said, confused, scared and indignated at the same time. What the hell was happening? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos, and I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I despise you, Loki.. " you muttered under your breath with murderous intent. You were now wearing a thin green dress that shamelessly exposed your black lingerie, along with bronze bracelets around your wrists and ankles. 

Loki was reading a book on his couch, his legs elegantly crossed, helmet resting on an armchair and the cape had vanished in a green light hours ago. You had to sit on the ground instead, trying to remove the golden collar he had put around your throat. It was loose, but not loose enough to be removable. A golden leash attached to it, and Loki was toying with its end with his right hand while holding the book with the other one.

His eyes quickly shifted to you in a glimpse of irritation after hearing your words "Master, my King, your Majesty, my lord. These are the apellatives you may use to refer to me."

"I want to go away! Let me go, I'm useless to you anyway" you almost barked, getting up. You had now his full attention

"sit down" the king calmly ordered. 

He was scary, yes, but you still hadn't experienced how scary he could be, and you weren't even thinking about it at the moment.

You pulled the leash toward the door, but he was way too strong, blocking you by holding its end tight without breaking a sweat. You swallowed and stopped for a brief while before resuming your struggles.

"my patience is wearing thin, mortal" he warned you, then put the book down on the couch and got up, walking toward your standing figure, his expression impassible.

"humans are born to be ruled over, my dear" the words flowed out of his mouth as if he was reading poetry "this is the natural state of things. Might it be that I had to be more clear about your condition?"

The King was most certainly playing with you now, and your anger overcame your fear again "yes, show me, oh mighty God.." you mocked him, rolling your eyes "..you were even beaten up by a bunch of humans a few times!"

As soon as you finished the sentence, his free hand snapped to your throat, slightly lifting you from the floor, so much that you were now desperately balancing yourself on tiptoes. Your fingers wrapped around his wrist in a futile attempt to free yourself, he was rageful. That kind of rage that you didn't see on his face, but you felt it in every part of him.

His jaw clenched while his fingers increased the pressure applied, but only at times, almost twitching. You knew he wanted nothing more than to break your windpipe at that point. 

"Please, please no.. Please.." you found yourself frenetically begging, the pain was unbearable. Suddenly, you fell to the ground since your legs didn't catch your weight when he abruptly freed you. Then the God spoke, as emotionless as always.

"beg me to spare your life"

His blunt order echoed inside your ears, but you didn't quite catch that, you were still panting and breathing in and out, touching your throat to be sure it was still intact. 

Your teary eyes looked up, finding nothing but an unmovable man, driven by selfishness and thirst of power. The man the news used to talk about. 

"beg me to spare your life" he repeated, louder, but not yelling. You shivered in response and turned to him, on your knees. His request sounded so much like something he really needed, as if his life depended on it.

You would normally be reluctant to such a thing, but the recent experience momentarily shocked you, and the pain on your skin was as traumatizing as the hatred in his eyes.

"please.." you started with a trembling voice, weakened by his behaviour toward you "please.. I beg you.. Don't kill me.. I'll.." you swallowed, looking down at his boots to avoid his stare "I'll serve you.. I'll be your pet, your dog, whatever you want, but please don't- don't choke me again.."

After a silence that sounded like a death sentence, you saw his boots turning around and let out a relieved breath. He sat down on the couch again and picked up the book to keep reading. 

 

You didn't say a word during the whole evening, patiently waiting for time to pass. Your head spinning with thoughts, mostly about how unreadable he was, and that you should just obey him till you get a chance to kill him or flee.

You felt your hurtful throat moving at the thought, swallowing saliva. Your stomach impatiently growled and you looked around, searching for something to eat. Nothing, so you decided to speak, clearing your throat.

"your majesty.." you shivered at your own words, but didn't manage to finish the sentence since he got up, heading to the door.

You hurried to follow suit, yanked by the leash and motivated by your hunger "My Lord, sir.. Where are we going?"

"you should speak to me only when asked to" his cold voice made you frown, no way you would abide by his rules! 

The plates before you, as you entered the dining room, made all of your thoughts go away. You didn't recognize the majority of the foods there, but your stomach didn't really care at the moment, it growled again.

Loki stepped inside and sat down at the head of the long table, on an adorned and quite big armchair, he attached the leash to its leg.

Before eating, the King sternly looked at you staring at his food, but gestured you to sit down on the ground. With a grunt, you did as told. 

 

You couldn't believe it. You were starving, and he made you watch him eat that delicious food. You averted your eyes from the scene, wrapping your arms around your stomach trying to forget about the hunger. 

You spoke only when you couldn't take it anymore "Lo-" you stopped before correcting yourself "Sire.. Can I have a bite of food? I'm starving" you used your most submissive tone, hoping in a gift from the God.

He glared at you as a little smirk shaped his lips "oh, yes, you may" his tone suggesting something else. You tilted your head, but he didn't continue the sentence.

You cautiously got up, determined to grab some shrimp, or carrots, or fruit, but he stopped you halfway there, sounding almost confused "no, not that food." he snapped his fingers and a servant brought you a small silver plate, putting it on the ground before you.

You gulped seeing the apple on it, then grabbed it and sighed, hopeless.

"it isn't poisoned, is it..?" you shook it without thinking, like a baby with a mysterious toy

"Please. It isn't a bell, it's food. Treat it like such" he let out a chuckle soon after, as if you had inquired the most improbable thing in the whole universe "and no, of course not"

You looked at him one last time before biting down on the fruit, finishing it sooner than expected.

Hunger was still haunting you when he got up and brought you back to his bedchambers, locking the door with magic and attaching your leash to a leg of the black couch, you looked at him questioningly.

The God pointed at his couch, signaling you to hop on "feel free to sleep here, or the pavement if you prefer" his tone was slightly teasing and you didn't appreciate, but crawled onto the piece of furniture nonetheless as he changed clothes using magic and went to his bed after extinguishing the lights.

Without much thinking, you fell asleep. 

 

You were awaken by the cold floor, Loki had pulled you down the couch by yanking the leash. You growled in response "what was that for?!" your tone harsher than you had pictured it

He stared down at you, fully clothed with his leather suit "you shall awake with your King" he explained, adjusting his sleeves and slicked back hair as you finally stood up

"can I go to the bathroom?" you asked, ignoring his foolishness and adjusting your dress. 

"may I go to the bathroom, my Lord?" the King corrected you, you rolled your eyes back at his arrogance

".. _My lord"_ you simply added with a defiant look on your face, and he carelessly gestured you to go, releasing you from the leash for a brief period of time.

Looking at yourself in the mirror made you gasp, you noticed the few purple fingerprints on your throat, above your collar, but tried ignoring them by doing what you had to, and half-showering.

When you stepped out, the leash appeared again and the King led you through the corridor. A blonde woman approached the two of you, bowing before the king, who towered over her and, after taking a hold of her jaw, kissed her on the lips.

You looked away in embarrassment and annoyance, crossing your arms "await me in my bedchambers. I will join you later" he ordered her, and it  _did_ sound like an order.

"jealous?" he asked after resuming the walk, noticing your stare. You pretended to gag, shaking your head

"hell no! But I'm kinda displeased and surprised you found someone to love. You should suffer for your actions instead." you scoffed, shrugging slightly

He chuckled lowly without looking at you, leading you through the hallways "she's merely a concubine. Love was never an option"

He must have awakened in a good mood, you thought, speaking so freely with you, still keeping up his royal attitude. You blinked a few times looking at his profile, then shook your head in deep thoughts. You finally frowned, not convinced by your rising new perspective. M _urderous sociopath,_ you thought, quickly erasing your moment of sympathy caused by his words. 

 _"_ you bear the burden of an appealing body yourself" he continued out of the blue while entering a room. Was that a compliment? You blankly stared at him as he sat down behind a desk in what looked like a studio, or a library. Shelves with books and other exotic objects all over the walls; you were looking around when he ordered you to sit on the floor.

You let out an exasperated sigh. Without knowing why, you found yourself looking at his muscular legs and boots from under the table, then at the letter opener on the edge of the desk, he was focused on writing something down.

Would it be stupid? Yes, it would. He would most certainly not die by being stabbed in a foot or a knee, you'd only waste a chance and get severely punished afterwards. No, you had to earn his trust somehow, or at least come close to it.

The letter opener fell down next to you as he moved some books from around whatever he was doing, and you looked at it, then at Loki's legs. It looked like he hadn't noticed it.

Your fingers wrapped around the object, and without a second thought, you pushed yourself on your knees and put it back on the table "my.. Lord? This fell down."

He quickly gazed at it, then your hand and then you without moving his head before resuming his writing.

Sitting back down, bored, you noticed that although he was so elegant and royal, he couldn't bring himself to sit like royalty. His legs at least, were quite vulgarly open. You had to admit all that leather and those colours suited him though. 

"your majesty!" a servant almost fell through the door, pushed by the other maid behind her, catching your attention as a consequence. Her voice was a strangely loud whisper that surely as hell annoyed the king. You heard him putting down the quill and leaning back into the armchair

"what is it, servant?" his voice calm, yet authoritative

"Lord Odr is here, he wishes to have an audience with you" she was holding onto the door handle. 

Loki stood up and the leash magically knotted itself to the leg of the table, then he headed to the exit

"w-wait!" you hurried to say "are you just.. Leaving me here?"

"you would only be an obstacle in this meeting. Stay here and behave." and he stepped outside, your stomach growled for a change.

One of the servants of before quickly entered the room alone after a minute, whispering as she spoke to you. Your eyes widened looking at her in surprise  "how did you do that?!" she asked in a hurry, hunching over your sitting frame

You frowned in confusion "do.. what?"

"get the Lord to adopt you as a pet!"

You shook your head in disbelief "what?"

"is that because you're a primitive Midgardian? I've never seen a Midgardian before"

"why are you asking me this? I don't really know what's in his head.." you let out a sigh "but if you think it's good for me to be chained and dragged here and there against my will, you're wron-"

She interrupted you by swinging her hand in the air, uninterested "you don't get it! There are girls here in the palace that would just love to be held as pets by his Majesty."

Her tone became harsher and your head instinctively tilted to the side "I thought.. You all hated him."

She giggled in response "oh yes. Many do. He's a cruel ruler. But he's an attractive and charming man, plus, who wouldn't want to be a queen?" her dreaming eyes amazed you

"Karla!" another maid called, she quickly turned around with a worried look and throttled away

"that's weird.." you muttered under your breath, somehow fascinated by the experience. Simply being a Midgardian on Asgard had its thrilling sides too. 

 

Hours passed with you trying to cut, pull, unknot the leash, finding yourself back at the beginning, it was enchanted for sure.

You managed to get up, the restraint was long enough to allow you to comfortably sit on Loki's chair, and so you did, relieved by the contact with the soft tissue. 

Looking at the papers in front of you, you noticed the unreadable runes and got so caught up in trying to understand them that you bounched off the chair as soon as the door screeched open again.

When the King saw you, wide eyed and in a weird position on the floor, he held his words in for a second before finally speaking "come" the leash vanished from the leg of the table just to appear in his hands "the servants will serve you some food while I attend some business."

 

You soon found yourself in a moderately small room next to the King's bedchambers, still separated from it even though attached. It was a servants' room, with a wooden table and some closets. The leash had disappeared since you were locked inside with a maid, she had the key you supposed. 

She served you a plate of bread and a few fruits, you sighed at the poor portion, but started munching on the food right away. 

"what's your name?" she asked with a kind smile, adjusting the hat on her head and the apron as she sat down in front of you, elbows on the surface.

"uhm.. I'm Y/N, agent of the S-"

"oh yeah I heard of it, somewhere" the maid interrupted you, giggling, then stared at you. It sent chills down your spine, making you feel awkward.

"..is something wrong?" you asked as you almost finished eating. She shook her head

"no, sorry.. It's just that.. You're the first Midgardian I see here-" 

Suddenly, you heard some screams and jumped up your seat as you heartbeat speeded up "what's happening?!"

She giggled "no, no! Please calm down. It's just the king making.. Use of his concubine." she nervously scratched the back of her head. 

You felt your cheeks heating up as you sat down again, and focusing on the screams, they kind of sounded more like loud moans. They didn't stop. 

"so.." you swallowed, wishing you could stop those sounds "you're constantly hearing.. This?" you vaguely gestured and she nodded in response

"it's a pleasure for me to know that the king is having fun. Truly a joy." she sounded sincere, you tilted your head in disbelief

"you can be truthful with me, I swear I won't tell anyone" you ate the last piece of pear, your eyes still on the smiling maid.

"I.. Don't.." she whispered, stuttering, only to finally accept the risk "I don't like him. But the last servant that complained about something got impaled. Listen to me,  _impaled."_ as you gulped for the horrible revelation, she pressed two fingers on the bridge of her nose and painfully closed her eyes. 

After a few minutes of silence in which you imagined she was trying to forget having witnessed one of her colleagues being impaled, you spoke again "..can you help me? I can bring him down if you.. Give me a hand" you nervously looked around just to go back to focus on her. Her eyes opened.

"if I.. Give you the key to exit.." she took a deep breath "he kills me. If I.." another breath "give you a knife, how would you carry it with you? You're wearing such an exposing dress.." she averted her gaze from your figure. 

You thought about it for a while, then softly grabbed her hand as she started trembling "don't worry.. If not now, we'll find a way later." she was warm, unlike Loki "Can I ask you another question?"

She brushed her nose with her wrist, sniffing "yes?"

"how many..  _Pets or.. Toys.._ Has he owned until now?"

Her eyes widened "oh! Just you, young lady. He usually doesn't keep prisoners with him.. But I think he wants to make an example of you for all the Midgardians" she noticed your concerned face ".. I suppose" she added at last, trying to give you some comfort

The maid took a look out of the window, then heard a knock on the door and she dashed to unlock it, letting the concubine in. The woman was wearing a thong, her breasts exposed, her clothes dangling from her forearm as she sat down on another chair with a tired face.

She looked at you for a brief moment, looking so hopeless, tired, exhausted, that you frowned at the sight. Her neck red and slightly purple, her wrists scarred, but you couldn't notice anything else since your eyes were caught by a stripe of blood running down her thighs as she got up again to grab a fallen earring, she noticed

"fuck! Ida, Ida bring me a cloth or something. Fuck." then she caught you staring and got irritated all of a sudden "what are you staring at?!" her voice broke as she yelled. Your eyes widened in a sympathetic yet surprised look. Who knows what she just had to go through..  _Perverted freak_

Ida quickly moved to bring her a wet cloth, and you realized that you had to go. Now. The door was still open. Nothing mattered. If he treated people that way, who knows what he'd do to someone he considered less than an animal. A  _thing._

You hurried to the door, running "wait!" Ida shouted, but you were out.

A few steps of freedom and you slammed against something. Someone. The King was just out of the door, his leather covered chest a inch in front of you. You swallowed.

"and where do you think you're going?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sad to see that this story isn't gathering much attention, but it's okay, it happens, and I don't feel like stopping or throwing it away, so I'm just happy to see some of you are reading this, and I hope you're enjoying :)

"and where do you think you're going?" his smirking face looking down at you like a parent who just caught his daughter trying to sneak out at night

"I-I.." you stuttered, mouth slightly open and eyes wide as you stared into his green ones. His right hand went to the back of your head, gently stroking it

"shh" the God calmly hushed you "be a good toy" his voice suave. The hand on the back of your head slowly slid down, he was being way too delicate, you didn't trust him.

As soon as his cold palm reached your nape, he solidly took a firm hold of it and pushed you out of the room, to his chambers. The door closed itself as you entered, and he gave you a stronger push, making you stumble forward, but not that much to fall.

His bed was undone, with spots of liquid here and there, and some objects in the room had been knocked down, but you tried focusing on him the most.

"toy.. I thought I was a pet. You already made me go through a taxidermy or what?" you crossed your arms, but he probably didn't get the joke, or didn't care about it. Certainly the latter. 

"I will  _not_ tolerate your rebellious attitude. You have no right to adopt that behaviour, not with me, my dear" he showed you a half smile while adjusting his hair. It wasn't out of place though. 

"may I ask a question?" you almost interrupted him, but he was taken aback by the sudden change in tone. He gestured you to go ahead and speak

"the.. Concubine of before.. She's a common Asgardian, isn't she?" you cleared your throat in a moment of embarrassment. 

He looked laid back now, as if he knew you'd refer to the latest events, then he slightly nodded. 

"well.." you frowned, thinking about what words to use "You told me you'd crush me, but you didn't.. Crush her?"

He chuckled, which made your nerves tense more "Asgardians are more resilient than you.. Humans. Yet, yes, they always risk their safety with me, some of them don't manage to survive"

Your eyes widened at his air of sufficiency, a sense of pride in his words, still you weren't sure whether he was telling the truth or not, he was the God of Mischief after all, a liar. He eyed you from head to toe, just to then step ahead, softly caressing your collarbones. You shivered at the touch and backed, startled

"what are you doing?!" you instantly hissed "you won't make of me one of your.. Concubines" you sounded venomous, but it apparently didn't bother him one bit

"I informed you before. You are a pet, a toy, a puppet, and will become it fully." he watched as you took a few steps back, touching the bed with the back of your knees. You shivedered and looked at the sheets, noticing red spots that might be wine or something similar, but they awfully looked like blood. 

You probably made a face, because Loki noticed, now darkly gazing at you, the sheets, and you again "not just lies originate from my tongue, little toy" he commented, and you had the impression it sounded vaguely sexual, but ignored it with disdain 

"what.. Did you do to that woman?" you managed to get out of your suddenly dry throat, still staring at the stains

"I did nothing, I am innocent" he mockingly raised his hands before putting them back down "but now it is no time for such a conversation, I will be going. More urgent matters are awaiting" 

He turned his back at you and went to the door, but before he could close it behind him, you were assaulted by a burst of anger "why are you like this? Why aren't you like your brother?!" you shouted at him "What the fuck even _are_ you!" you clenched your fists, nervous, confused, then sat on the bed. Feeling a wet spot in the sheets you jumped up as if you had just touched a snake. Slick. 

 

A maid entered soon after with new blankets and, without looking at you, she started taking care of the bed. She looked shy, maybe a new one, but what mattered was that she had left the entrance open, and you sneaked out employing all of your stealth capabilities, closing it behind your back. You immediately locked her in with the key left into the lock. 

You giggled by yourself, just to notice the two guards at the sides of the door right after, your triumphant smirk faded as they suspiciously examined you, one of them opened his mouth "you-" 

"his majesty told me to reach him in the relics room" you quickly spat out, thinking that maybe you could find some useful weapon in there, at least that's what you remembered Thor mentioning back in the old days. 

The other guard frowned "relics room? Isn't his Majesty in the throne room now?" they talked to each other, the other one shrugged

"I don't know, he didn't say." then the left one looked at you "go ahead. Left and then up some stairs. Big door" you nodded and thanked them with a smile before quietly throttling to the indicated room. 

Passing by a door, you heard some voices and couldn't help but eavesdrop a little, a voice surely was Loki's, the other one you didn't know who it belonged to. 

"sire, people are starving out there, you can't throw parties every week and host theatre companies whenever you want.. Or make other golden statues, or neglect the workers, or-"

"Silence! I am the King, therefore I decide. My reign is proceeding as planned" Loki sounded irritated, as if he had already heard those same words over and over many times. 

"but sire.. What would your dead mother think?" Loki ticked hearing those words. Silence. Then you suddenly heard gargling sounds and didn't want to wait to hear the rest, so you went away, swallowing thickly, hoping the King wouldn't hear your beating heart. 

You wondered if murdering his affiliates was some kind of habit, then let the thought slip. If it was, it wasn't certainly a healthy one. 

Upon reaching the relics room area, you spotted two guards from behind a corner and bit your lower lip in annoyance  " what a nuisance.." you murmured to yourself

"yes. Truly a nuisance." you recognized the voice, how couldn't you? You had been hearing it nonstop since you had arrived at the palace. As you straightened up you felt him behind you, but didn't turn around since his hands laid on your shoulders. 

With all of your strength, you struggled and broke free, he wasn't even putting an effort into holding you still, now staring at you with a satisfactory smirk. 

"you killed that man!" you wanted to avoid the subject of your escape from his bedchambers. Maybe he would quickly forget if you fed him other subjects.

"what does it matter? He's dead now." he said bluntly, cutting you off. You nervously giggled in exasperation

"you just.. You just killed an innocent man!"

Now he really started not following anymore, it was unbelievably hard for him to understand other people's existence had some kind of value. What a selfish God. 

The king summoned his spear and aimed it at you, for a moment you thought that was finally it, but fortunately, or unfortunately, he simply teleported you to his chambers again. The door was now closed, locked, and the bed had been fixed.

You punched the marble table beside you, grunting at the pain and your stupidity before letting yourself fall onto the couch, thoughtful, both hands covering your face. You had told yourself to obey him, please him so that he could fall into your trap and trust you, and now it was the moment to do it, no more games. 

 

When you heard the door opening, you immediately dashed from the library on the left of the room, to the entrance, falling on your knees. The God looked at you quite surprised as you greeted him

"welcome back, your Majesty" you put up a convincing smile. He looked tired, and wasn't even in the mood to smirk. Without saying a word, he walked to the bed and sat down, but as soon as he did, you crawled at his feet. 

"do you need a massage to relax, my lord?" you sensually asked, teasing him. 

"did the servants bring you some food?" he asked with a monotonous tone, you nodded in response right away. Before you could speak again and repeat the previous question, he substituted his current armor with some green and black clothes using magic, they were probably his night clothes. 

Ignoring you, he lied down onto the bed, under the thin green blanket, and the lights went out. Only the moonlight was slightly enlightening some corners of the room.

You sighed and face-palmed. Maybe it was your fault and you weren't actually good at persuading people..

You softly climbed up the bed, you knew he wasn't asleep yet, but with the darkness he looked way more approachable. Mainly cause you almost couldn't see anything. 

The thought of strangling him crossed your mind, and you suppressed a giggle for how silly it sounded. You weren't even able to defeat one of his hands, let alone two hands, his magic and anger altogether. 

Maybe the best thing was escaping. Escaping, going to the portal the guards had used to bring you there, and go back, then search for the Avengers and demand their help.

Yes. You were hopeful. 

With a naive smile on your lips, you lied down at the end of the bed, safely away from Loki. Why wouldn't he constrict you to the couch again if he didn't want a bit of company? You thought. It was a merely human thought perhaps. Maybe he simply forgot.

 

You slowly opened your eyes, and the first thing you saw was Loki's standing figure in leather armor, speaking with another woman. She didn't look like a servant, more like another concubine, different from the last one. Her eyes were blue and her hair red, her dress was an adorned tunic that exposed her flat and toned stomach, she was almost as tall as him. 

"..not today. I'm busy, but do rest in one of the guests' rooms."

"your Majestly.." she paused "About the last time.. I apologize for my behaviour. I.. I didn't show enough respect and just complaine-" she sounded scared more than sorry

"hush." he harshly interrupted her "just go." then he reached for her lips and she stayed completely still, letting him press his on hers. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned slightly, now teasing his clothed cock with a finger. You hid your head into the blanket not to let him spot your red face, your heart beating faster than imagined. 

As soon as she left, you sat up on the bed in slow motion "that's not very royal" you scoffed, removing your hair from your face, still embarrassed. He thoughtfully glared at you, cleaning his lips from the residues of lipstick, thinking about who knows which perversion of his. 

You felt uncomfortable "I mean.. How many concubines do you have? A hundred? And where is she from? She's way too tall.." you kept thinking aloud, he finally turned to you, stepping closer and hunching over your figure

"I have many. And she comes from Alfheim. Her endurance is impressive", you wondered what he meant by that. His right hand slid under your chin, making you look up at him "you would be dead already in her stead" he mischievously stated. 

He probably felt you swallowing, your eyes went for a second to his lips, then came back to their previous target, and you scolded yourself. His charm didn't have to influence you. 

"you don't.. Have concubines from Midgard?" you asked, mostly to keep the conversation going. He was a really reserved man, spilling not even one unneeded word, not one secret of his, this was your occasion to get closer to him. 

He cackled "I wouldn't imagine fucking a Midgardian.. You mindless, fragile and submissive living brings" his grip tightened a little, you whimpered "eighty years of lifespan with such a weak, powerless body" 

"but it's you the one who's trying to make me mindless, I'm naturally not!" his fingers started hurting as you talked back, you tried to squirm away, but he held you still for another while, observing you, before letting you go and straightening up. 

"your new clothes are in the bathroom" his tone of voice turned emotionless and suave "I'll have a servant bring you some food later." and so he was off, out of the room again, taking care of his business. 

You stretched your jaw, mumbling under your breath "okay Mr too godly to hear you.. Oh  _god,_ I have to get out of here." you sighed "I can't really stay in this.. Golden prison" you walked to the bathroom, washed and dried yourself before putting on your new clothes, then you started walking in circles, thinking about another plan. 

Soon, you came up with the idea of waiting for the maid, incapacitating her, wearing her clothes and then going away, as far as you could, no matter where to. 

Soon the maid arrived, and you did what you had planned on doing without making mistakes. You tied her up and blocked her mouth with the blanket, leaving her only with her underwear on. Asgardians may have been more resilient, but they were still harmless compared to a trained agent, mainly if we're talking about common folks, not soldiers. 

You exited the room still adjusting your hair under the hat, trying to cover your face, but the guards didn't even look at you.

Step after step, you couldn't avoid feeling free at the thought of going back to Midgard, maybe trying to contact the Avengers once again, and maybe they would reply. This thought kept coming back a few times, getting more and more realistic step after step. 

You reached the throne room after a labyrinth of corridors, but a hand grabbed your arm, stopping you from going through the gate "Siffa? What in Asgard and Vanaheim are you doing in here? This ain't no place for a maid!" she dragged you a floor below, into the kitchen. You didn't know how to escape the situation.

"please, I have to-"

"who was it that brought the food to his Majesty's hoe?" the chef asked with forrowed eyebrows, you gulped

"hoe?!" you put a hand over your mouth to control yourself and finally answered "I.. I don't know.. Sieg.. Fried?" you made up a name, disturbed by the atmosphere of tension and the frenetic rhythm of the kitchens.

"siegfried?!" she repeated in an unknown harsh accent, widening her eyes

"Siegfried walked?! Oh that's a miracle!" then she turned to the kitchens to announce the new discovery "Siegfried walked!!" she shouted, everybody started cheering for a brief period of time before going back to work.

You swallowed, knowing you had made a mess, but you couldn't let it stop you either, at least they weren't suspicious.

"can I go now? I have to.. Clean the gardens" you mumbled, breaking free from her tight grip.

"oh yes yes, you go.. Go"

Without waiting a second more, you quickly walked out of the steamy area, then looked around and headed upstairs again. You didn't want to mess up the directions by taking a turn you knew nothing about. 

Out of the main entrance, you only had to step through the gate, and then you would be free, but the guards along the walls establishing the perimeter weren't that easy to surpass, if only you could steal their clothes too..

An idea popped into your mind, and you headed to the left, trying to find an armory. Unfortunately, a guard bumped against you

"oh sorry!" he apologized, then took a better look at you as you tried avoiding his stare, he frowned in confusion

"what is a maid doing out here? Going to clean the stables?" he awkwardly smiled at you before being caught by the shiny golden collar you were wearing. You had carefully hidden it under the dress, but it wasn't enough, it slipped out.

You tried covering it with a hand, but it was too late  "you are.. The King's plaything, aren't you?" the frown on his face deepened as he spoke

"you're trying to escape" he grabbed you by your left wrist, and you instinctively punched him in the face, making him lose his grip and whine in pain. Then you ran for it, the exit, it was so far away, yet so close, but two other guards reached you and caught you in no time. Although you put up a fight, they managed to drag you to the King's bedchambers. You had lost your hat in the process.

The maid wasn't there anymore, and some new clothes for you were on Loki's bed, probably suggesting that you should wear them. And so you reluctantly did, they were very similar to the green thin vest you had already worn not long ago.

Your stomach growled for the food you didn't receive, since nor the maid or the food were in the room anymore, but being a prisoner was the most frustrating thing. 

After a few hours, as the sun set, Loki joined you with a plate of fruit, and you happily welcomed him, forgetting about your misdeeds. 

He left it on the marble table without saying a word, and you immediately threw your hands at the food, only to find out that it was an illusion, your fingers slipped through it. 

You glared at your owner, who stared back at you, deadly serious.


	4. Chapter 4

"why can't I eat?"

"you tried to escape." Loki made his horned helmet disappear as he spoke, stepping closer until he was a few inches away from you. You stood your ground in response, showing him that you weren't scared anymore. 

"listen, you're keeping me in this.. Royal prison, but I came here to kill you, I failed, so you had to kill me, it's that simple!" you gestured, he was getting on your nerves "but you didn't!" 

"you desire death this much?" his cold hand brushed the skin on your collarbone just to slide up your neck, wrapping his fingers around it, but not harshly. This made you experience a whole new level of physical flashback, he was doing nothing and yet, you couldn't breathe properly. 

Seeing that you had no intention of answering his question, he spoke again, pushing you back and releasing you, you fell onto the couch with a thud

"you came to murder me, but I, being the merciful god I am, instead of executing you, welcomed you into my,  _my_ palace. I gave you food, water, a comfortable shelter, I gave you something since you had nothing. Is this how you repay me?" an expression of indignation and disbelief on his face

You were speechless, bothered by his arrogant words, yet thinking about his point. It was something really hard to go against, he said the truth, you thought. You obstinately shook your head 

"I.. I have to go back to Midgard and-"

"call the avengers?" he mocked you with a short chuckle, then he turned serious once again "you have nothing on Midgard, useless toy. Nothing. And if I hear a rumor, the  _slightest rumor"_ he emphasized "about rebels, or the avengers, I will put Midgard under the harshest regime it ever faced in its whole existence." he paused for a second before sitting next to you on the couch, legs as open as always.

You were silent. Repeating his words in your head in eternal loop, a broken record. He was right. That's why you were ready to die when you set your mind to kill Loki, because you had nothing to live for, but when you had to directly face pain, you noticed how scary death was, terrifying, and changed your mind. Plus, no use to die if you can't drag him down into hell with you. 

Your eyes went to Loki. Much to your displeasure, he had saved you from your lack of purpose, your nothingness, and your momentary will to die. Your hands started trembling.

"oh dear" he sighed in fake empathy, grasping your nervousness "come, kneel in between my legs."

Suddenly, his calm tone brought you back to reality and your heart skipped a beat "E.. Excuse me?" you frowned, concerned and slightly offended. His impatient hand went to your loose collar and yanked you down, forcing you to kneel on the floor. At that point, under his judging gaze, you placed yourself where he wanted you to be. 

"good girl" he purred, and you automatically swallowed hard, looking up at him

"what- You-" you stuttered in confusion. Noticing the full grown bulge in his pants, you felt your cheeks heat up "I thought you had concubines for.. This.." your voice feeble, almost a whisper.

He slightly sighed, throwing his head back for a moment before coming back to look at you. Without warning, his fingers intertwined with your hair, taking a hold of it and pulling you toward the still clothed erection, you gasped in surprise. 

As your mouth touched the leather, hands on his muscular thighs, your lips shyly laid on it "oh I do" he maliciously answered after you don't know how long. His cock was stretching his pants, begging to be released, but you did nothing more than what he forced you to do, and he didn't seem bothered, just focused on every little gesture of yours. 

Your eyes shifted up to him from your position attached to his crotch, his hand in your hair keeping you still as you spoke "then.. Why don't you.. Let them do it?" 

"I employ the closest source of pleasure" he paused for a second "and you happen to be providing me with an empty mouth" he bluntly added. A shiver ran down your spine at his callousness as you gave another forced kiss to the tip of the bulge, hoping he wouldn't force you to do anything else. You wondered what made him go into that state, but whatever it was, it made him go in full I-need-something-to-fuck status. 

The idea of sucking his cock should just have disgusted you, it embarrassed you, but you still convinced yourself you were more disgusted than embarrassed. You also felt fear though, it kept constantly running through your veins when you were around him. His hand was so in control, so steady, that you weren't able to pull away, but tried a few times nonetheless, earning an annoyed glance. 

As he pressed you slightly more against his clothed erection, your hands grabbed onto the tissue of his pants as if your life depended on it "are you scared?" he solemnly asked, intrigued by your reaction. You kept laying little kisses as he spoke, while the idea of biting off his dick floated around in your mind

"there's no need to be afraid, little toy, I am quite opposed to slitting your throat at the moment, although surely my mind will change, sooner or later. We will see over time" his voice low and soft, not matching his threatening words. Your idea dropped. 

His free hand reached for his crotch, while the other one pulled you away of a few inches, making you growl and leaving him enough space to free his throbbing erection. You gasped at its dimensions and shook your head as much as his hand allowed you to. 

"I.. I can't.." you swallowed, thinking about a way to escape his grip "you.. You said I was a pet, right? Almost an animal compared to you, a God, then this makes you.. Like.. Zoophiliac-" he didn't wait for you to finish making up excuses and pulled your mouth toward his cock. You found yourself with the tip surpassing your lips, which was acceptable, what worried you was his hand still pushing you. His length slid inside your soft mouth until a certain point, stretching your walls until it entered your throat, making your eyes instantly go wide and tear up. Your grip on his pants tightened even more and you started emitting muffled sounds, wanting to retract, but he kept you still with strength, not even putting an effort into it. 

Loki stayed impassible looking down as you choked on him, until he decided it was enough and pulled you back, your lips brushing against his tip and saliva dripping from your mouth and his length. You were panting and whined as you felt pressure again on the back of your head. 

He forced you to bob up and down his length, sucking, chocking on it, then repeating the process again and again, so much that actual tears started running down your cheeks, but he didn't stop till the point he was satisfied. Crying in front of him might seem no big deal, but for you it was an excruciating pain; he was humanity's biggest threat, and you were weeping while incessantly sucking his cock, completely forced into submission. Suddenly, he violently pushed you to welcome his almost full length again, your gag reflex kicked in, but he didn't care as he shot his load into your throat and mouth, then let your hair go. 

You stumbled back, panicking, he just watched you swallow his cum in a hurry while already putting his cock back into its prison of cloth and leather. You were coughing, panting and wiping the tears off your cheeks and drooling off your lips and chin, he didn't emit a sound instead. You were making all the noise, which gave you even more discomfort. 

His taste wasn't a displeasure, actually, you realized the whole situation provoked wetness not only in your eyes, but also in-between your legs, you ignored it though, ashamed of yourself and trying to realize what had just happened. 

He was a liar, murderer, violent, abusive God who liked to show how strong he was compared to anyone else. He was dangerous. He had slaughtered your colleagues and part of your race, how could you allow your body to be so treacherous?  _Stupid primitive instincts_

His eyes weren't looking at you anymore, but his hand gestured for you to come closer. You diffidently observed him before opening your wet mouth to speak, still with his flavour on your tongue

"I.. Can't believe you made me do that, you're an animal.." you muttered, almost hoping he wouldn't hear. Loki let out a slightly amused sigh, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. 

His hand patted on the spot on the couch at his side and you crawled onto it, unsure of what he would do next. His thumb innocently brushed against your lips, then his fingers slid down to your collarbones, breasts - making you wince - , stomach, then you instinctively grabbed his wrist with a quick movement "don't!" suddenly, you didn't want him to know that you had enjoyed it, a nameless fear in your heart. 

He ignored you after looking at you in the eyes for a moment with his mischievous green iris, the hand now adventuring under the gown and gently brushing your entrance with his index, you trembled, holding in one of those moans that literally ask for more.

Much to your disappointment, yet relief, he withdrew his hand with a triumphant expression, as if he had just proved a point. He stood up, wearing his helmet once again. You watched as it majestically appeared on his head in a shining green light, the cape did the same. 

"you are just a slut" his voice low and impassible, yet strangely satisfied, he smirked by himself before disappearing.

You could feel your face burning and your heart pounding, but you quickly got rid of the embarrassment to focus on another task: killing him. 

He had just made you suck his cock, you weren't going to forgive him for that too, he had forced you, it was more than harassment, it was abuse. You touched your throat, trying to ease the pain you felt inside of it, to no avail.

"lady, I brought you something to eat" a maid soon entered the room without knocking, and you trembled at the sudden voice since you had fallen in deep thoughts. She throttled inside and put the plate down on the table near the couch, you hollowly looked at the food in it. 

"lady?" she called, concerned, then you finally gave her attention

"uh? Oh.." squinting for a moment, you recognized her "..Ida?" there was something different about her, maybe something bad had happened. 

She kindly smiled at you, but it soon faded "I heard.. Sounds from the servants' room nearby.. And I didn't know about any concubine visiting his majesty's chambers today." she cleared her throat "so I guess.. You.." Ida was waiting for you to confirm her supposition by completing her sentence

"he shoved his cock into my mouth" you let out, bluntly. She gasped, a hand covering her mouth

"oh young lady! Here.." she handed you the glass of water she was holding "have a sip. I hope you'll feel better afterwards" 

You wrapped your fingers around the glass, put an effort into swallowing the water and gave it back to her. Somehow, she resembled a mother, or a big sister of sort. 

"he's getting worse.. Why is he getting worse, Ida? " you mumbled, and she sat down next to you, looking frightened. Her hand now brushing your arm and shoulder trying to comfort you

"I don't know.. I still feel strange about the fact that he let you live.. Somehow." she was touched by a beam of light from the window, and jumped up, remembering something

"oh I forgot to tell you! He captured a woman.. She's scheduled for public execution." 

You stared at her, confused, what did you have to do with that woman?

"she.. I think you might know her" she added "she had the same badge as you, about that agency.. Uhm.." she fidgeted

"SHIELD?" your fists clenching at her frenetic nods

"what- what can I do?" you asked yourself before addressing the woman again "did he tell you to inform me of that, or you simply decided to tell me? I need to know if speaking of it with him would put you in danger." you stood up, ignoring the food and taking a few steps toward the door

"wait! I can't let you go!" the servant grabbed your arm with a strength she didn't seem capable of and you turned around to face her

"he would execute me too if you ran away during my turn.. And the guards outside would face consequences" she held her breath for a moment at your impatience "I know it's hard for you.. It's hard for us too, but you can't- you can't put all of us in danger doing whatever you want to do.. I mean I'm not here to give you orders, but unless you're sure you will certainly succeed in killing him, I-" she wiped a few tears off her cheeks and you instinctively hugged her. She wasn't to be held responsible for your disobedience, and even though you disliked the guards, they were just doing their work, and enough lives had already been taken by the God of Mischief, no need to condemn other people to death. 

You looked down, almost ashamed of your previous intentions, then you finally spoke again, surrendering to find another solution  "can you tell me all you know about this palace? The guards' turns, the rooms, armoury, roles in the ruling of the kingdom.. And so on?"

She smiled at you as if nothing happened "sure, young lady, but It won't be easy for you to remember everything, and it will take a while" she giggled "come, let's sit down and I'll tell you everything as you eat" 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter, next one will be longer ^^

You had to convince Loki to let you see the condemned prisoner, you were positive it was Black Widow even though you didn't know she too owned a SHIELD badge. You couldn't let her die, publicly executed in Asgard by the tyrant she stood up against, never.

In the meanwhile, Loki was going through a rough morning with another of his prostitutes and you were obliged to wait out of the door, controlled by two guards. It was incredibly awkward, tiring and annoying, but at least you weren't forced to assist.

Luckily, it turned out he probably wasn't the cuddling after sex type, since as soon as the woman stopped moaning and screaming, she was released from his chambers. You observed her with curiosity - brown hair, green eyes, as tall as you - rushing out of the room, slamming the doors open, as if angry. She threw you an expressionless glance while passing by and you noticed blood on her right side of the abdomen, neck and lips too. You blinked a few times to see if it was an hallucination, but your eyes weren't wrong.

The King soon followed, perfectly clothed and clean, his appearance the same as always, it was probably the effect of his incredible magic. With a gesture he called a servant to clean the room, and you spoke right after she disappeared inside

"I don't know what you do to them.. But is it really necessary? What are the consequences?" you tried staying calm on the outside, putting up a firm expression even though you were quite agitated, arms crossed. He looked at you questioningly and you hurried to explain "I mean if you.." you paused for a second, swallowing " _harm_ them, their body will stay damaged, but they sell their bodies for a living, don't they?" 

"they aren't able to see any other client, they get rejected because of the imperfections I cause them. I could heal them, but where would the fun be." he impassibly paused for a second, looking in the direction of the prostitute and then at you, scanning your reaction, as if he was waiting for you to tick. Noticing a disgusted expression, he spoke again "but I pay them more than enough" he finally added. You couldn't believe how much he didn't care for living beings, but you had no time to dwell on that, so you threw away the horrified feeling in your chest and cleared your throat after a moment of embarrassing silence. But as your mouth opened to speak, you were interrupted by a soldier, who bowed in front of the king. 

"he's here, your majesty" he announced, breathing heavily. Loki nodded and sent him away with another gesture of his hand, turning to you to hear what you had to say, but you abruptly changed the subject

"was that about the Avengers? Did they find them?" it seemed the most subtle way to ask him about Black Widow. A little smirk shaped his lips, he turned around as he noticed the maid exiting his chambers with the stained sheets, and stepped inside. You followed suit

"oh about that matter.. Yes, indeed. One of them. She will be publicly executed tomorrow at twilight" the God nonechalantly checked if there were some stains left on the floor and carpet, then then turned to you, fully focusing on your altered expression

"but.. You will let me see her, right? I need to talk to her before-"

He interrupted you with a chuckle "so you can construct a plan together? I don't think so" as he took a step toward the door again, satisfied by the clearness of the room, you put yourself in front of him, blocking his path. He didn't look pleased even though his eyes showed a twinkle of amusement. Before he could order you to move, you sat on your knees, then proceeded to lay a brief kiss on his left boot. You were willing to beg to see your colleague one last time. 

"please, sire.. If she'll be dead tomorrow, I would like to see her.. Maybe I can-" your throat suppressed the sound, knowing what you were about to say "maybe I can find out where the other Avengers are, for you.. My lord" you were carefully weighing your words

"so.. my toy is able to speak decently after all.." he seemed to be enjoying it, and as you looked up, your suspicions were confirmed by his body. You noticed a slight bulge forming in his pants, and decided to use that to your advantage. It couldn't get worse anyway, you thought, at least you would obtain what you wanted to.

You pushed yourself up a bit and put your palms on his muscular thighs to balance yourself before laying a kiss on his clothed erection, but he immediately grabbed you by the hair and prevented you from laying the next or doing anything else. His expression wasn't amused anymore, just impassible, stern, his eyes had a dark shadow in them, probably irritated

"don't you dare think you're allowed to do anything you want." his voice bitter " I mistakenly let you catch a glimpse of freedom due to my appointments, which could have been misleading. You are not free, toy" his voice piercing your heart.

Suddenly you heard noises from the outside, and Loki did too, almost startled by them. Then he freed you with an indignant pull back before walking to the exit "tonight I will bring you to visit the prisoner, if you behave" and he locked you inside.

You involuntarily sobbed, no tears running down your cheeks, but something hurt you, you didn't know what. You crawled toward the couch and sat down on the floor, thinking about Loki, then poor Natasha, then your freedom, then Ida and then Loki again. Not even sex mattered to him if he wasn't the one in control, apparently.

You had no idea of how to deal with him. Yes, your SHIELD training involved the study of psychology too, but for the moment, nothing was clear. And your position as a mere toy didn't help you understand things better either, the only thing you were sure of, was that he seemed to be going through numerous internal struggles. 

A few hours passed and the noise didn't cease. As soon as Ida walked in with a piece of bread in hand, you greeted her with a stare, your mouth slightly open in anticipation. She handed the food over to you

"what's all that fuss?" you asked, taking a bite of bread to satisfy your hunger. She sat down on the couch

"oh it's.. A party" she giggled, covering her mouth with a hand as if she wasn't meant to say it. You frowned in response

"but the king looked startled, I don't think it was-"

"it is, young lady. A party for a certain guest I shouldn't really be talking about, now" she cut short and pulled out a knife from her back pocket, your eyes widened as she grabbed your free hand and placed the weapon into your palm

"take it. Take it and free us all." she was addressing you as if you were some sort of messiah, which you weren't. At all. 

"I don't.. I don't think I'd be able to-"

"please" she begged "you're the closest one to him!" her eyes asking for help

Your frown became more of a contorted expression, unreadable even. But you took the weapon and put it under your gown, which wasn't almost transparent anymore, while your bra was still exposed, but it didn't matter at that point.

 

You saw Ida other two times during the day, to bring you something to eat or drink, or something in English from the library when she could, but she never stayed more than three or four minutes, she was just a servant after all, and had to take care of her chores all day. 

No sign of Loki until night came, and at that point, hearing the door opening and closing, you were awaken from your slumber. From the feet of his bed you quietly sat up, instinctively adjusting your hair. 

"my Lord?" you tentatively asked

"what is it, toy?" he removed his helmet in the meanwhile, not even looking at you

"you said that you'd.. Bring me to see the-the prisoner?" you stuttered in fear of sounding too bold.

He replied in a cold yet amused voice "oh, but she's already dead, my  _dear"_ a subtle smirk on his lips. 

Your heart stopped for a second and your eyes widened, then you abruptly stood up "what, what do you mean? You said she was alive, and that she would be executed tomorrow!" your tone of voice was getting louder, you knew you shouldn't keep that up, but couldn't restrain yourself

"I had her executed today" he straightened up, looking at you with sharp eyes, knowing way too well you would react badly. 

"you said-" you clenched your fists "I-I thought you wanted to make me see them suffer, don't you want that? For me to suffer? Then why didn't you let me see her one last time? Say goodbye one last time and then just.. Just show me how you had her decapitated?!" you were crying now, your voice trembling. He turned his whole body toward you, taking a few steps closer

"you are grieving, now. More than you would have had I brought you to her, had I shown you her death." his index slowly tracing the track of a tear that just slid down your cheek, as if fascinated by that. 

You clenched your teeth together just to relax your fingers. After silence fell, you moved away his hand, and with your other one you slapped him on the cheek without second thought, as hard as you could, hurting even yourself in the process. He didn't even flinch, his head only slightly turned to the side, but his smirk was still there, it transformed into a mocking grin before going back to its previous form. 

You took a step back in regret, since you knew that even though this was all a game for him, he wouldn't ignore a slap. His cheek didn't even give you the satisfaction of turning red, not one bit. 

"is this the game you wish to play?" he asked, rising his hand and giving you a slap you would remember. You fell to the floor, tasting blood in your mouth, only a few seconds later you felt the real pain though. You kept your hands on the smooth pavement to support your body and noticed a drop of blood falling onto the floor, you swallowed thickly.

"is this the game you wish to play, Loki? That should be my question.." you turned to him sitting down on the floor and looking up at his royal figure "you let me slap you of your own will.." Your voice was still broken, if not more than before

He kept looking at you from his height "I gave you the opportunity to exert your vengeance, then had to show you your place again. I wouldn't want you to think that you have the right to do such a thing" he paused for a second "you should thank me, toy, I decided not to hit you hard enough to kill you". After a moment of silence in which you tried getting rid of your dizziness, a book appeared in his hands and he went to sit down on the couch, as if nothing happened

You helped yourself up thanks to a wardrobe nearby, your head spinning and hands slightly trembling, heart beating fast. Not that you had never received a slap or lunch before, but only human ones. You pressed your forearm against your mouth, checking the quantity of blood by the stain that just formed on the tissue

"and the best silk dress in Asgard, If not in the whole universe, is ruined" he was still reading, not even looking at you. His mocking tone made you angrier, but the flame of fight had already been extinguished by that slap, for the night, so you didn't talk back. 

You felt sad, so sad and hurting that you would crawl into a snake's open mouth cause it would still feel like protection. You went to the bathroom, cleaned the blood up except from that on the dress -impossible to wash away--and went back to Loki, climbing onto the couch right next to him, but with caution. 

He kept focusing on the book, easily reading every rune. Your skin kept itching for contact, he had already hit you after all, no need to do it a second time in a row, right? Your arm tensed, stretching to his muscular chest, then sliding down to his toned abdomen, but no further, in what felt to you like a hug. Your head on his shoulder and only later moving to his chest a bit, he was so cold, yet you couldn't help but crave the contact. Loki let out a slight chuckle, you supposed it was for something he read, and slowly his leather covered body led you to your sleep. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and.. things, I should be ashamed (I am)  
> :'(  
> Anyway I hope you're enjoying the story so far

"lady" Ida whispered "may I ask why you didn't murder him during the night?" she kept her voice low even though you two were in the bathroom alone, she was helping you wear a new dress. It was very thin and soft, and it exposed your bra only.

You sighed in response "Ida.. I know.. I had the opportunity but I-" you stopped, biting your lips ".. Forgot" you muttered out, ashamed. Why would you ever forget of such a thing? You should have remembered right away the moment he hit you.

"I'm sorry Ida, I failed you"

She gently shook her head as she helped you wear a bracelet, then she eyed your collar, you noticed her stare "doesn't it bother you?"

You tentatively touched it, almost forgetting it was there "oh. He's not really been using it, I'll ask him to remove it later.." you sighed, clenching your teeth "I can't believe he had Natasha killed. Just like that.." the maid massaged your shoulders a bit as you spoke ".. It's hard to understand that she's gone, I didn't even see her.." suddenly, you slammed your fist against the sink, troubled, making Ida widen her eyes 

"oh lady.. Calm down" she said with a soothing voice, you ignored her

"Loki.. That bastard.. He really is a bastard, Ida. Why is he keeping me alive? I don't understand. Just to make an example of me to all of Midgard? That's so petty.. So petty.." you found yourself genuinely sadden out of tenderness, but soon snapped out of it as the maid tapped your shoulder

"I'm sorry Lady, I have to go now. Have a nice day" and she was off, as if she was trying to avoid this kind of talk. You instinctively checked the place where the knife was, and it hadn't moved. The right time would be at night, while he's sleeping, but.. You let your hand slide down the gown and walked into the main room, you had barely touched your food. 

You weren't sure about killing him, perhaps you never were. It was just an excuse for you in the past, somehow you had to escape your Midgardian prison--no. He had Natasha killed, and he would kill the other Avengers too, and then you. He had to be stopped. 

 

You passed the day thinking, reminiscing about Loki, Asgard, everything, and you started convincing yourself that you  _had_ to kill Loki for the sake of the world, of the universe even, and in your head you made up Natasha's death, over and over and over till your only will was that of cutting the King's throat. 

At night he appeared as always, this time already without helmet as he used magic to change his clothes into more comfortable ones. 

You yawned, tired "hi.. My lord" 

"you have to work on your ways to refer to a King, my toy" he mocked you. His features enlightened by the moonlight made your heart beat faster, but you ignored it from over the couch. You averted your eyes from his figure

"I was wondering.. Can you remove my collar? You're never using it anyway" you tentatively suggested

"remove it yourself" he said without making the effort of looking at you, just making a gesture with his hand before getting into his bed, lights off.

You frowned, then reached behind the collar and found a little button, you pressed it and the restraint fell off, your eyes widened in disbelief as you wondered whether it had always been possible for you to remove it on your own. 

You patiently waited till his breath sounded relaxed, you guessed he was finally asleep, it was your moment. You took out the knife, silently climbed up the bed and stared at him for a few minutes, admiring his appearance. He was handsome, without a doubt, and it was sad to think that such evilness could take such an appeasing form. So perfect before your eyes, your heart was racing. You glanced at his lips and thought that maybe you could steal a goodbye kiss, then mentally slapped you for the ridiculous temptation. 

Your hand moved to press the blade against his neck, but your blood went cold when he opened his eyes before you could even touch him; calm, relaxed, he kept them half lidded and his right arm moved so that he could caress your bruised cheek with his slender fingers, he was cold. You froze. 

His other hand slowly touched your armed one, he pressed it against his throat, letting a few drops of blood spill from the cut, but he was still impassible, just a little smirk slowly forming on his lips. You were shocked as if it was you the one assaulted and menaced with that knife, he was in complete control. 

The fingers caressing your bruise pressed slightly against it, making you wince, just to brush your lips with the thumb right after. You felt pressure, and numbly opened up for him to introduce it into your mouth, he pushed your tongue down. 

You were blushing, hypnotized, and even though you were quite convinced you were pressing the blade down against his neck, your knife didn't even flinch. You instinctively closed your eyes, licking his thumb inside of your mouth as if it was the sweetest lollipop you had ever eaten.

"bruises suit you" you heard him saying in a low tone of voice, and a wave of embarrassment, but also of irritation, invested you. You were nothing before his eyes, not a living being, not a breathing organism with feelings. You opened your eyes again, but in a blink of an eye he turned the tables, he was now on top of you, the knife on the floor and the hand on your cheek had slid to your neck, holding you still. 

His face now serious, but you couldn't tell if he was actually enraged or not, what you could tell was that you felt in mortal peril. In the mouth of the tiger, right where his teeth would clench. Taking into account that you just tried to kill him, then he probably was angry.

"I'm.." you paused "sorry.. I'm sorr-" your breath was cut by his hand squeezing your throat, you gasped and squirmed, but to no avail. Luckily, he wasn't determined to kill you yet, so he let you breathe again, and so you did.

"breathe, slowly" he commanded, then "hold it" and he squeezed again, your eyes tearing up. You felt as if your neck was about to snap, your windpipe eradicated and thrown away, but it wasn't actually happening. Your lungs desperately craving air as you held onto his wrist for dear life. 

Loki let you breathe anew. As you kept inhaling and exhaling deeply, you noticed that he was in-between your legs, and, looking down, you could see a growing bulge in his pants. It made your body shake in terror. How could that be arousing for him?  _Deranged._

"good girl.. Inhale and exhale, slowly. Are you scared?" he didn't look or sound angry, he seemed so calm, yet firm and stiff. Since you weren't answering, he teased you by squeezing a bit, but you let out a moan in response, your eyes half lidded. A moan wasn't actually what you had expected. 

He stopped, observed you for a few seconds before realizing he had liked that sound "do that again" he ordered, slightly releasing your throat

"it was- I don't-" as you stuttered, troubled, he did the same thing as he did before and you let out a very similar sound, then arched your back as he started slightly grinding against your covered entrance.

"what..what are you doing? Wha-" you bit your lower lip, scared, excited, you didn't know anymore, then his sentence echoed in your head 'y _our body would crush under my strength'_. The thought made you tremble

"you said- Loki! You said" you were heavily breathing "you said you'd crush me if you had sex with me, don't! Don't!" even though you were undoubtedly aroused, you were also terrified. He was about to use your body without your consent, and probably tear it apart, you could sense his sick intentions. 

He leaned down with his head, brushing your lips with his. Your heart jumped out of your chest in an unexpected reaction, your body burning and your cheeks as red as blood. He didn't kiss you though, just changed his target and laid the kiss on your bruised cheek, you winced.

"quiet, slut." he quickly cut you off "You craved a kiss? From your torturer?" he chuckled, amused and aroused "I did hit you, are you aware? I did-" he said in a sigh "strangle you. Or.." he smirked "perhaps you enjoyed the treatment?"

You put up another struggle, easily suppressed by the hand on your neck and the one on your waist, which suddenly went to check your wet entrance. You let out another moan, betrayed by yourself

"I didn't.. I didn't enjoy it! Please..let me go.. I'm just a pet, a toy, I won't be enough to satisfy you.. Let me go.." you softly whispered, praying that this was all just a big provocation

You felt his index pressing, playing with the dripping wetness of your entrance "you desire me so much, foolish girl.. You do love me" his insinuating words made your body go stiff, a tear fell down your right cheek, panic 

"I..! I am not! I am not!" you yelled "you're so.. You're so stupid!" you were now crying "so stupid! Just because I'm aroused you think.. You think this is love? I.." you stopped, realizing he had removed your slips with magic and was releasing his hard cock "I'm merely appreciating your appearance, not you! You're- You're _unlovable_!"

His cock slammed into you so harshly that you saw stars. Words disappearing from your mind and mouth as his thrust made your head fall back, your back desperately arched. His full length was impressive and didn't fit in, you didn't know of how much, but Loki looked unsatisfied by that little factor. You were full, completed by him as he kept you still, your moan long and desperate, painful too. 

His left hand, free, went to your thigh, carelessly grabbing it, keeping you pinned against him. He was pressing against you, only slightly moving forwards, enough to make you feel full, but not to hurt you too much, even though your cervix was crying out. 

You were doing the same, a sob escaped your lips. His fingers on your throat twitched, but his face was too stubborn to show any reaction, but undoubtedly pleased. He leaned down to your ear and let out a whisper "I desire your death, you hateful little thing. But it's too soon.. Too soon for that" 

It scared you out of your skin, never had you ever been so scared of someone. His grip stiffened without tightening, securing you to the bed, and with a violent thrust, surpassing by far a human's strength, he violently forced his whole cock deep into you, making you cry out in pain.

He inhaled, trying to maintain his composure "humans, Midgardians are.." he exhaled "so incredibly tight. I never experienced such tightness" 

Your insides were stretched, welcoming him in all his might. You let out moans here and there and your body twitched at times, even though he hadn't moved yet, he was recalling something. With a movement of his left hand, a purplish little flower appeared in it. He ordered you to open your mouth and so you did, he basically made you swallow the flower, but you were in such a state that you couldn't even taste any flavour. 

Then he started thrusting, slowly, making you whine, cry and moan altogether everytime. His fingers and nails scratched the skin on your thigh, while his right hand squeezed at times, almost making you lose consciousness.

You felt your body favoring him, it only wanted to be his, belong to him with all of its being. As he started going faster, you became completely mindless, just a thing for him to fuck, and you were pleased of being used like a toy for once, even though it felt like dying and you even thought you were about to throw up at times, it was just a feeling though. He was definitely crushing you, but restraining himself not to kill you in any way. 

"please.. A kiss.. Please.." you whispered between moans, your hips pressing against his, begging for more. You felt your insides squeeze tightly around him, trying to milk him, his eyes slightly widened and then closed at the sensation

"oh- this.." his following thrust was so harsh it made your body twitch, your back arch even more and your head press against the pillow, you felt as if your belly was about to burst. 

"spill.. Sp-spill your cum inside.. Oo- of-" you couldn't finish the sentence because he cut your breath as you squeezed him incessantly, your insides craving him. Your body and mind had that only purpose, pleasing him, getting wrecked by him, getting his cum. 

With the last thrust, you felt on the threshold of death, his cum spilling inside of you as he kept pressing. His full length stayed inside until he was empty and you full of his seed, breathless. 

Then he exited you, and your body replied with a tremble and a soft moan, a small quantity of his cum slowly slithering out of you. He released your throat, and you realized how beautiful it was to finally breathe again, even though you were still dizzy, completely exhausted by what had just happened. 

He lied down next to you after adjusting his pants, you couldn't even look at him, you simply weren't there. On the verge of consciousness and unconsciousness until you fainted, and the fainting turned to sleep. 

 

You woke up, slowly regaining consciousness under a beam of light coming from the windows. Your hands brushed some leather and you let out a muffled sound, tired, weak. As you opened your eyes, you noticed that you were now on the couch, and your eyes quickly shifted to the bed, empty, and to your legs. You touched in-between them, everything was fine, perhaps it was a dream, a really wet and violent dream. 

Suddenly, you gasped and took a look at your left thigh, hunching to see better, your neck hurt and you winced for the pain. Moving your gown, you saw bruises on your skin, caused by Loki's grip, his slender fingers' signs were clearly visible. You abruptly stood up to go to the bathroom next, but your legs gave in and you fell onto the floor, an incessant pain coursing through your belly. It hurt at the touch too, but you managed to get up and walk to the sink, looking up at you in the mirror. Your throat was now one big bruise, purple with blue shades, some spots darker than others. You remembered perfectly where he had put his fingers, you swallowed. It hurt. 

 

In the late morning, Ida came into the room, and you gladly welcomed her, hugging her after she had put the tray with some food down on the marble table. You started crying softly, silently, she awkwardly hugged you back before making you sit down again. 

She frowned, inspecting you "you're.. Badly injured.. Does it hurt? I can bring you something to soothe-"

"no" you stopped her "no, I don't.. Need anything." you took a deep breath, still dizzy and confused "Ida.. I just realized that this is.. Not a joke" you caressed your bruised cheek and sighed, hopeless

"I could have killed him.. But I didn't. I deserve all of this at this point, I deserve it. I brought it upon myself" she took a grip of your hand, looking at you with a concerned expression

"it doesn't matter.. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I gave you this responsibility." she averted her eyes from you. 

You stood up, your legs barely sustaining you. You let go off her hand, yours now clenched in a fist "I'm a SHIELD agent, for fuck's sake! I should know how to do this but he- He must have enchanted me or something" you sat back down after losing your initial charge, heart pounding.

She giggled out of nowhere, it sounded more like a suppressed laughter "my lady.. I'm sorry. Truly sorry, but I have to go back my chores now. And please, don't anger the master. He  _kills_ people." she emphasised the word. It sounded so silly to you. 

You spoke again as she was about to exit the door "Ida! I think I want to-" you stopped, then swallowed, embarrassed. But you had to vent "I want him to tear me apart. Ida. I feel it. It's a torment.. I want him to hate me and-and tear me apart and kill me in horrible ways, I.." you started sobbing on the couch all by yourself since Ida had already left. You had no idea where it came from, didn't you want to be loved and treated with respect? It was all so confusing. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn y'all, Loki lies a lot, in general, but he also tells the truth, I can't tell you when he's truthful and when he's not, so keep your eyes open👀

In the warm afternoon, you kept looking at the ceiling, dwelling on ominous thoughts until a sudden knock on the door caught your attention. You frowned, slowly sitting up on the armchair, Loki would never knock.

"..yes?" you titubantly asked. You didn't have the keys, so you couldn't open even if you wanted. The door was unlocked by the same guard you remembered punching in the face, your eyes widened, but he showed you a soft smile in response to reassure you. 

"hello young lady!" he cheerfully said " we didn't get properly introduced last time." he stepped inside "I'm Einer, nice to meet you" he bowed to you. You couldn't believe his kindness, it could all be a façade though, you  _did_ punch him in the face after all.

You slowly stood up with the help of the armchair and analytically observed him "what do you want?"

"Hel.. no need to be so rude" he scratched the back of his head, thinking about the best approach to use with you "his Majesty assigned me as your bodyguard, and he told me to bring you to the Throne room right now. Urgent announcement, Follow me." as he turned around to exit, he stopped for a second, turning serious "and please. Don't think about making a run for it, there would be consequences."

You swallowed thickly at his words and proceeded to follow his lead to the throne room, running would be stupid anyway. The soldier let you enter alone, it was empty except for Loki on the throne, you sighed noticing his legs as parted as always, he would never learn.

You stepped closer, and his demanding look convinced you to curtsy before him, you knew he needed that kind of respect. His sceptre-like spear disappeared and he gestured you to climb up the steps to him, which you did. Observing how his horned helmet fit his features, your heart couldn't help but beat faster and induced you to nervously swallow all of a sudden.

"kneel beside me, I have something to show you"

Initially reluctant, you did as he said, kneeling down next to his feet like a  _dog._ Soon, a few people arrived, soldiers holding a blond haired man by his arms, basically dragging him as he slid on the floor, unconscious. You were about to stand up and go to him, but you felt Loki's hand on you shoulder, it meant you couldn't.

"is that.. Clint?" you feebly asked to your king without turning his way, who chuckled in response. It was him.

"he will be executed today an-."

"you like this, don't you?" you interrupted him with a low, yet defiant tone.

"mh?" he looked at you almost quizzically, but you didn't turn around to look at him and see what kind of expression he was wearing. 

"I said.." you took a deep breath "you like it, don't you? Exerting your power on weak people, people who lost everything.."

"No. But I do enjoy it" his tone amused and mocking all of a sudden, you frowned, questioning yourself about what he could have meant by that. As you turned to look at his now impassible face, you got up without his permission and took a step back from him. He looked slightly up at you, which you could tell he didn't like, not one bit.

With a gesture of his hand he sent the guards carrying Clint away, and the two of you were alone, doors sealed shut. Your jaw clenched before you spoke

"you can't keep behaving like this, Loki. It's not- it's not fair. It's not even king-like. What are you? What the hell are you?! Don't you have a fucking heart under that armor of yours-"

He stood up as you rose your voice at him, and you slurred your last word as he sternly stared at you from his height, the horns making him look even more intimidating.

"Enough!" his voice echoed in the huge, empty room and your body trembled, your eyes squinted a bit "perhaps on Midgard you may be regarded as a skillful fighter, a.. Respectable agent, high ranked even, but here you are _nothing_. You have no rights or power, no process needed to execute you. I am a God, one day I might wake up and crush your little skull against the wall, staining the latter, and the only bothersome detail of my action would be that blood doesn't eagerly leave a white wall " his words were so harshly put together, without shouting, yet loud enough to make your bones shake, but with a hiss in them that made your eyes water, your heart ache. It was all true, you simply had decided not to face it, a mistake.

After a minute of silence, in which you focused on fighting back the tears, looking down and away from him, he spoke again, his voice solemn "anything else, mortal?" eyes half lidded to look down at your small frame. 

"like I thought" he commented, hearing nothing from you "guards!" and so he sat down again, while you were taken away by Einer, to his chambers.

 

Out of the window, the gardens looked so beautiful, a pity you couldn't visit them.

There was something very wrong and sick about Loki, something you now wanted to find out about. Did he really have nothing in his heart but hatred and anger? You had no idea. You just wanted to talk to him, your desire of permanently escaping Asgard and going back to Midgard was only a memory. Maybe it would come back, sooner or later.

You touched your neck and winced, you had to talk to him about that too.

At night he finally came back, you greeted him and then blankly stared at him as he removed his helmet and cape. He threw a dark glance at you and stepped forward, you didn't move, almost hoping he would finally kill you.

His Majesty suddenly grabbed your aching neck, making you whimper and whine in pain before pressing his lips on yours. Your cheeks reddened and a rash of heat crawled to your belly and beyond. The sensation was so pleasurable, his lips soft even though the kiss went on quite roughly. He forced his tongue into your mouth, toying with your insides, and when the two of you parted, a stripe of saliva fell down. You felt dizzy, hands resting on his leathered chest and your heart warmly beating. You needed his touch. 

Before you could snap out of the trance and speak, he had already pushed you against the wall, forcing you to turn around and pressing your figure against the cold surface. You whined, feeling his clothed erection pulsating against your covered entrance. 

"Loki! Wa-wait! Why.. You can't! I don't want to-!" your body betraying your words. Your nipples hardened at the harsh touch of his left hand, groping you, while his right one kept your hips upwards, attached to his cock. You suppressed a moan at the feeling of the leather of his trousers against your bare entrance, since he had just removed your underwear with his magic. 

"close your pretty little mouth, toy, or I will cut your tongue off if you make me" the hissing sound of his voice as venomous as you remembered it

"please.. Don't" you didn't want to give in, but your bottom kept instinctively pushing against him, whose tip you could feel through his clothing.

"you are a whore. A bitch in heat, but at the same time pleading me to let you go" he pressed his left hand to the back of your head, forcing you against the surface, you winced in pain since your bruised cheek was feeling all that pressure.

Soon, you felt his bare cock brush against your entrance, sliding his length up and down, becoming slicker and slicker thanks to your fluids. You couldn't suppress the moans anymore, you wanted him inside. 

He wasn't trying to please you, he was selfishly pleasing himself, but you felt some kind of restraint in his actions, a safety, as to say, like in guns. However you didn't have time to think about such a detail as he ruthlessly slammed his full length inside of you, not waiting for you to adjust and thrusting into you right away.

Your moans were so loud you could swear the whole floor heard you, tears falling down your cheeks once again as he used, pounced, wrecked your insides with little regard. His breath was a bit more labored, but nothing else, his left hand from the back of your head went to the front, on your throat, controlling your breath. Having the power of choosing between life and death aroused him, you were certain of that. 

"not enough" you heard him murmuring. His right hand appeared to slide down your belly, feeling the strength of his own thrusts into you by pressing his palm against your lower abdomen. You kept crying, it was both physically and emotionally painful, but pleasurable, making you numb and dizzy at every movement. Suddenly, as you helplessly squeezed around him, he slammed into you, making you tremble more than before. Breasts constricted to the wall and his seed was poured into you as you let out a loud, yet pained moan at the feeling, reaching an orgasm. Your mind went instantly blank.

After stating still in that position for a while, making sure he had poured every little drop of his semen inside of you, he exited your twitching body and, with your last bit of conscience, you held onto the marble table nearby, trying not to fall down as you kept panting, your legs barely sustaining you. 

You felt him pressing his index against your entrance again, your sensitive body shivered "put your hand here, I don't want you to stain the room. Go to the bathroom" he suggested in a soft voice. You didn't have time to complain and did as he said, finding yourself in a weird situation in which you were throwing up into the toilet, while keeping his cum inside of you  _not to stain the room._ Such a petty request.. He could simply have used magic. 

After that, you took a refreshing bath, but soon ended up asleep in the water, head lying on the edge. There was no sign of everything you had wanted to tell him and complain about. 

 

 

You woke up in the morning, confused of finding yourself in the water before your memories came back. Then you dried yourself up and put on some clothes Loki had left for you in the bathroom, there were no slips though, which made you furious for a while, the rage eventually faded.

Soon in the morning, after a maid had brought you some food, Einer came to check on you, standing still in front of the door, probably uncomfortable.

"is everything alright?" he asked with the usual smile on his face, you looked at him with a tired expression, without answering. He awkwardly giggled

"I'm sorry for that bruise" he pointed at his own cheek ".. And all the other ones. Are you sure you're okay?" he looked concerned now, bending over a bit to take a better look at your skin. You let out a sigh

"on Midgard it's illegal to beat people up, actually.." you stated out of nowhere with a cold and stiff tone, rising your eyebrows

"well. It is unusual here too. I mean yeah you can start a fight with someone, but not a member of your family or a fiancé, that is.. That's unusual" he was trying to use the right words, your eyes shifted to him

"but it's okay to beat prostitutes, right?" you weren't resentful or angry, just thoughtful

He nodded, almost if it was the most common thing of them all "Yes. Since they get paid for it" he shrugged, then added, seeing your surprised expression "oh but don't worry, you're no prostitute, you're a plaything"

He didn't mean to be rude, you knew, but his statement made you tick. You stood up, your legs trembled for a second, which made your blood freeze before stabilizing. You drowned in silence, looking at him for a moment before speaking again.

"things on Midgard were crazy when I was still there. Loki is unfit to rule, I guess.. And I think you all know that" you shrugged, the soldier wasn't pleased and immediately changed the subject as you leaned against the marble table, checking an abandoned notebook on it to distract yourself. 

"I've never been to Midgard. And I had never met a Midgardian before." Einer adjusted his armor, it was apparently a bit loose on his hips "how strong are you? How fast can you run? What do you do for fun? I have three thousand questions to ask you. I'm so curious" he was now dreamily looking out of the window.

You thoughtlessly replied "as far as I know, humans are less capable than Asgardians at basically everything. And I used to play videogames and many different sports when I wasn't at work" you kept looking through the pages, it wasn't readable for you.

"videogames? What a weird name" he laughed all by himself, while you suddenly froze, there was dry blood on one of the pages

"Einer" you called "Einer" you called again, louder

"yes? What?" he stepped closer, worried

"there's blood on this page. Why is there blood? A concubine's blood wouldn't have ended up here." you shook your head, a nameless feeling of fear and worry invaded you

"I.. Maybe his majesty accidentally cut his finger with paper-"

"no" you stopped him "it's too much. Has there ever been a fight in here?" your investigative spirit coming back to light

"no, absolutely not. But he takes it with him in different rooms at times, so I'm clueless"

You hummed, putting the notebook back down and inhaling deeply. You were determined to ask Loki about it later "isn't there something wrong with him?"

Einer didn't reply, he just impassibly stared at you and then the door, probably afraid of speaking his mind, so you went on by yourself. What would Loki do to you anyway? Kill you? He would only do you a favor.

"I think he needs a hand. Psychologically speaking. We have psychologists on earth that help people with their mental issues-" he swallowed thickly at your words and then quickly whispered his reply before you could finish

"I think it's a bit too late for that. He's more than a thousand of years old, whatever mental condition afflicts him, he's stuck with that." he looked like he was sweating, his skin lucid, probably very anxious. A taboo topic you guessed, but had no intention of backing off. For Einer it was enough stress for the day though. 

"thank you, Einer. Don't worry, you can go if you have to" you tried smiling at him, but what came out wasn't convincing enough. The guard sighed, straightened up and walked out of the room, locking you inside again. 

A wicked individual ended up being the king of Asgard and Midgard, no doubt things were going wrong. You started doubting even the fact that he had desired the throne so much in the past. Perhaps it was more of a symbol than an actual dream of his. 


	8. Chapter 8

"my king.. " you looked at him as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He ignored your stalled sentence and eyed you from head to toe instead, examining your features. 

"you have nice legs" he coldly stated all of a sudden, throwing you a glance while moving to the marble table to put down the helmet

"they would look even nicer wrapped around my hips as I-" you were already starting to blush, but he stopped. His eyes analyzing the notebook on the table, you nervously swallowed. He couldn't get angry about it, right? He knew you weren't able to read runes.

" you touched my notebook" his voice steady and monotone. You nodded, forgetting he was turned around

"I'm sorry, I wanted to ask you about that.." you waited for him to turn around and look at you, which he did. Eyes hollow and dark, you braced yourself for a reaction of some kind as you bravely spoke

"why is there.. Blood on some pages?"

"an attempted homicide. A servant, a Valkyrie in disguise, injured my hand while I was distracted writing" he wasn't looking at you anymore now, running through the pages with his thumb, producing a fluttering sound. The explanation didn't satisfy you

"I killed her for that, of course." he clarified, then put the notebook down "where were we? Oh.. Your legs around me" the king stepped closer to you with a mischievous smile, but you automatically backed off and he arrested his movements, slightly frowning.

"don't touch me, please" you said in a stern tone, trying to remain calm. The whole situation made you strangely nervous. He was so attractive and charming, and those qualities made him even more dangerous. Well, you wanted to feel his touch on you, but you knew his touch would be painful. You instinctively put a hand on your neck, Loki grasped the meaning of your action. 

"but you enjoyed it, didn't you?" the God was serious now, his majestic figure standing upright in front of you "no, you didn't enjoy it.." he corrected himself "You loved it. Because you love me."

Your heart thumped out of your chest at his arrogance, you wanted to scream all of a sudden. Even though you were at a loss of words, you managed to spit "fuck you!" with spite in your voice

He chuckled in response, as if he had known "oh. That's not sweet. What a slutty mouth you have. Shall I take care of it?" he walked toward you and this time he didn't stop "shall I stitch your lips together?" You took a step back again hearing his sadistic threat, and ended up with him pressing you against the wall, this time you were facing him. His bulge extremely visible in his pants. 

"slutty.. mouth? Why is it all sexual to you?! You can't face real things like-" he smashed his lips on yours, aggressively pressing his crotch against you as his tongue played with yours. As you let out a muffled moan, you put your hands on his chest to push him away, he simply interrupted the wet kiss of his own accord. You stared into his green eyes with visible pain, heavy yet soft breaths leaving your mouth "you can't have sex with me again, you're slowly breaking me" you looked down "and I don't want to be used, I want to be.. To be loved" the last word cracked as you delivered it. He was impassibly staring, his cold touch caressing your wounded cheek, throat and collarbone

"you are a toy. I use you whenever I want. I hit you whenever I want. I fuck you whenever I want. You are made to obey me and nothing else." the smirk on his lips enchanted you "and in all honesty, we are both aware that you crave subjugation" he sensually whispered the last part and heat made your already wet entrance even wetter. You felt a drop of liquid running down your leg and you instinctively pressed your thighs together. 

"I-I don't.." he was making you doubt yourself. His words hurt, why did they hurt? No clue. You knew you were merely a toy to use and throw away, but it hurt.

His free hand moved to the wall, next to your head, and your eyes shifted back to his as your body turned hotter. His predatory look scanning your hardened nipples as his other hand slid to your entrance, two fingers immediately made their way into you and you whimpered in response, taking a hold of his leather armor. You felt violeted as you had felt violeted by him before, but his dominant demeanor was so pleasurable, you couldn't tell if you hated the treatment he reserved you, or loved it. 

A knock on the door, and his fingers retracted slowly before being replaced by his leather covered knee, your hands now holding onto his muscular thigh, trying to push it away. You were desperately looking at him, shaking your head. You didn't want anyone to see you in that condition.

The hand on the wall went to your neck to keep you still, even though he was already constricting you against the surface with his body.

"Come in" Loki announced while looking at you from the corner of his eye.  _The bastard._

"sir, I bring you news from your new accountant-" Einer stopped, his jaw dropping slightly open at the sight. Not that he had never seen his king touching a concubine, but this time it was different, this was about you.

"yes?" the king insisted with an innocent voice, then he pressed against you with the knee and you felt your clit and opening being teased. You let out a whine that was soon suppressed by your hand.

"I..huh.. The accountant-" the guard muttered and was interrupted by Loki's voice

"go on" the king turned to you, squeezing your throat a bit and alternately pulling up his knee. You were panting, trying to control every noise you made, but it was impossible. A few moans escaped your lips, you knew Einer felt extremely out of place.

"the accountant.." he cleared his throat "said that some of the nine realms are clashing. Our allies are asking for help, why aren't we giving them? It would benefit Asgard's name and incomes" then he stopped to swallow "I mean.. That's what the accountant said"

"Mh.." Loki hummed, still looking at your expressions and listening to your feeble moans of pleasure "and why isn't the accountant here himself?" 

"oh-he.. He said he was scared, my Lord. For.. How the other one ended up."

"I see. Dismissed." he gestured with his free hand "Don't dispatch the army."

"but sire-" Einer was putting himself in a dangerous situation, so in a moment of clearness in which Loki turned his head to the soldier, you looked at the latter, signaling him to go away with your lips. He understood, interrupted his complaint, bowed, and exited the room. Doors shut again. A moment of silence before a soft sigh escaped your King's lips. 

" you care about that disciple" Loki stated, turning to you. He had a keen eye for details 

"I- I just don't want you to kill anybody else" you whispered, panting, then a louder moan built up on your vocal chords as the brushing of his knee made your clit throb in pleasure. At that point, he stopped and kept you still.

"you want to reach your release, don't you?" he purred and a shiver ran down your spine as you slowly nodded, biting your lower lip.

"you liked being watched by the guard as you maoned on my knee? Is that it? Shall I call all the guards in the Palace? Or shall I host a party in which I fuck you on a stage for everyone to see?" his hissing voice held a note of hatred, anger, but it was well hidden. The hand on your neck wasn't so merciful though, as it cut half of your breath, making you squirm and growl in pain. 

Then he suddenly freed you from his claws and took a step back, leaving you panting on the floor. Your legs had given in and you desperately needed air.

You looked up at him as your trembling hand ventured to your clit in a animalistic act of need, but he coldly glared at you and you obediently froze. 

"don't. Here, my leg is available" a smirk appeared again. You were so aroused that the thought didn't trouble you too much. He did say that he wanted you to be like a dog after all, dogs do that.

You crawled at his feet, averting your eyes from him in embarrassment. Your hand stretched to take a hold of his leather trousers, but he soon grew impatient.

"if you think you can act at whichever pace you desire, you're mistaken. On all four, now." his harsh tone made you wince, but your need was too strong

"I want your cock.. Please.. Shove it inside of me, hurt me, my lord.." you almost mumbled, numbed by your arousal. He chuckled

"Mhh, you said you didn't want to be fucked by me. It would hurt, crush your little, fragile body. So you won't have it." his teasing tone making you even more needy

Goddamnit, you thought. He was so damn stubborn. You positioned yourself on all four and he walked behind you, you felt him removing the part of gown covering your entrance and you shamelessly pushed up your butt, driven by your instincts. Thighs stuck together, brushing slightly trying to create friction. Your head pressed against the carpet as he examined you.

"open your legs" he ordered, and you didn't wait for him to repeat it again, you did it immediately. Another drop of liquid dropping off your foldings.

You moaned in surprise feeling his boot brushing, teasing your entrance and clit for what felt like an eternity but was just a few seconds. He pressed so harshly the friction made you orgasm, hands now grabbing the carpet for dear life as you let out a shivering moan.

Loki walked in front of you, and when you found the strength to open your eyes and look ahead, you heard his demanding voice again "look how you dirtied my boot.. lick it clean." it wasn't a request, each one of his words were orders.

Luckily, your numbness made it a bit more bearable. Your tongue touched the smooth surface and, lick after lick, cleaned it. The only sound heard was that of your tongue touching the surface. 

"now crawl to the bed" he sounded annoyed, but you didn't listen, your strength was limited and all the energy you had in your body had been drained. You kept breathing heavily, ignoring his words. 

Running out of patience, he took a hold of your hair and at that point you had no choice but to follow his lead, whining "Loki..! Loki, wait!" his name sounded empty though, he led you to the bed, throwing you onto it face down. 

"wh-why are you like this?!" you asked before he positioned himself behind you. Your butt arching up toward him as your chest and face were stuck to the mattress, held there by his hand. 

"you.. You humiliated me.. Made me orgasm with your boot, then lick it.. Now what do you want?" your voice so feeble it probably aroused the God even more.

"my part" he hissed in a spiteful tone that you didn't expect. Your eyes widened as he brought out his cock and slammed his length inside of you, colliding with your cervix with such a strength you wondered if he had forgotten that you were just a human.

Between hard moans and brief screams, fingers wrapped around the tissue of the blanket, you decided to remind him of the nature of your body as you felt your abdomen literally being broken through. Even though he was rock hard, it didn't emotionally feel like he was enjoying fucking you, he was only enjoying making you suffer, you guessed. 

"you little slut.. You are alive because of your body, nothing else" he whispered into your ear

"it's too much.. Too much! I'm-" you moaned, feeling his body bending over you "I'm just a human! Please! Don't forge-" you whined in pain "you'll kill me, Loki! You.." he kept thrusting into you as he spoke, his voice only slightly fatigued, the arching of your back was awfully painful too. He was really using you like a toy. 

"are you doubting my self control?"

"you have no self contro-" before you could talk back, he harshly pounded into you one last time, pouring his seed into your aching insides as you moaned, your grip on the blanket even more clenched than before.

He waited a minute or so, analyzing your twitching body before taking himself out of you and lying down on the mattress next to you. You didn't move, your body traumatized. 

Only after a while of semi consciousness you started to feel pain on your left thigh too, he had left marks on there, probably holding you with his other hand. You were so focused on the rest that you couldn't notice it earlier. 

Seeing that you had no intention of moving, he wiped off the liquids with his magic, a lazy way of dealing with that kind of situation. Hoping in at least a bit of love, you tried getting closer to him. The need for contact driving you, some form of affection would have been enough to make you forget about the fear and sorrows he caused you. 

"don't come closer, toy. Or I'll make you sleep in the closet tonight" he threatened with a calm voice. You gulped.

"do you.. Hate me?" you whispered, heart aching like never before. 

"I do." his voice stained by a hint of irritation for a moment, again. You managed to move your body so that you were lying on your side.

"why? Wha-what did I do?" your concerned expression suddenly captured his interest

"it doesn't matter." he shook his head "You hate me too."

Silence. Your eyes shifted to his chest, then to the mattress, then the darkness of your closed eyelids before you opened them again, not able to fall asleep. Your body was pained and exhausted.

"you're so troubled.." you yawned, with no intention of mocking him "I would like to know.. What happened to you that made you like this..." you started slurring your words since sleepiness finally took over your systems.

"you can only trust my hatred for you." he said with nonchalance "and you may sleep where you are for the night " he said as the lights went out and his armor was substituted by his night clothes. You were already sleeping. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the readers ❤️🙏

"shh" Loki was standing in front of you, his index used to shush you now sliding down his beautiful lips. You instantly stopped talking.

His hand caressed your cheek as his mouth met yours in a soft kiss, your tongues intertwining in a twirl of lust and emotion. Panic suddenly assaulted you as you started feeling weird. You realized you had no control over your actions. 

Loki interrupted the kiss only after you stopped moving, your mouth stuck open in silent pain, a thin stripe of saliva falling down in-between your previously connected mouths. 

Your eyes went wide, staring at his smirking expression that soon became impassible, annoyed even. The feeling of throbbing pain in your abdomen didn't want to cease, and you took a look at it. His dagger surrounded by your spurting blood, his left hand resting around its hilt. He had stabbed you while kissing and looked proud of it, yet deeply enraged.

You softly stared at him as tears ran down your cheeks and blood started dripping from your mouth "Loki.. Why? I.. I love.. "

 

 

You sat up on the bed, panting loudly, your hands sweaty. You looked around, it was still night outside and Loki was sleeping on the other side of the bed.

Without thinking, you crawled closer to him, then kneeled on the sheets next to his sleeping figure. His handsome features were mesmerizing, only in his sleep he looked peaceful. 

Choosing not to disturb him, you went back to your previous position and quickly fell asleep again. A dreamless sleep, this time. You classified this event as the personification of your fears, then discarded it. 

 

You woke up when Loki did, hearing his movements and his steps, you expected him to pull you down the bed but he didn't. He simply exited his chambers. 

As soon as he did, you sat up, went to the bathroom, got changed and ready, and waited for a servant to come. You also had to ask Loki about Clint, you were kind of ashamed for having forgotten, but it's hard to think when you're being violently taken advantage of by your captor.

When Ida entered, you welcomed her with wet eyes. She was so used to it that you started worrying about it, what if you were just annoying her? What if she just listened to you because she was a servant? 

These thoughts tormented you even as she trapped you into a hug "what happened this time? He touched you again?" her concerned tone comforting you. She was more or less your only real friend now. 

You silently nodded "it's crazy, Ida. People that do this on Midgard usually go to jail.. But he does it to me everyday, everytime. He could.. I don't know.. Kill me one day and receive no punishment" you started to sound like a victim and you didn't like that. You wiped the wetness off your eyes and looked at her.

"can't you.. Just say no? Have you tried?" the maid naively asked. You cracked in an ironic laugh

"yeah but that's not how it works, Ida. And I think I'm lucky that I've yet to see some of my own blood on me. Except for that time he slapped my cheek" you caressed it trying to forget the pain. Ida poured some tea into your mug as you spoke. 

"this is not a game in which I can choose to participate or not, like.. BDSM on Midgard" she frowned, probably not understanding the word, but you chose to continue since she was intently listening "it's mandatory. If I say I don't want to, he doesn't care, he does what he wants, takes what he wants whenever he wants it. And the worst thing is that he granted me the right to say 'stop', but not the right to be listened to" your grip tensed around the warm cup of liquid.

Ida sweetly smiled at you and got up from the armchair "you know.." she started "his Majesty was a troublesome child. He's always had violent instincts, but they were more playful than evil. I don't think he ever meant anything.. Bad. He did everything for fun." she sighed while getting up "perhaps he's doing the same and- I think.." she paused, in search of the right words "he hates himself." she whispered this time.

Silence fell into the room.

"I have to go now, have a good day" and she was off, strangely serious all of a sudden. 

You were still frowning, still thinking about her words. Then you touched some of your bruises, it was becoming a habit while thinking about Loki. Why would he hate himself, by the way? You used to think he was narcissistic to say the least. 

Later in the day the King unexpectedly came back to his chambers, and you were ready to get assaulted again, but he didn't do anything. He simply stood still and stared at you with half lidded eyes, as if inviting you to say something.

".. Loki, my lord, what's wrong?" you asked, worried he could be angry about something, but he crossed his arms, still waiting.

"shouldn't you be confessing me something?"

At his cold voice you trembled in fear, your chest tightening, your mind thinking back about every little thing you did or said, trying to find the fault. But whatever, even if there was no fault, he would still find something to punish you for. 

"I.. Don't know." you got up from the couch and he examined your small frame in silence "actually.. There are a lot of things I'd like to say, but I won't."

You could tell he was unbothered but the stand you took "don't you wish to know about the Avenger? What's his name.." he pretended to think "Clint?" he hissed with emphasised sdein

You walked closer to the king, reminded of something "oh, yes, yes please. Do tell." you insisted. His right arm stretched and his fingers slowly caressed your neck instead, you pushed it away with strength. As soon as you felt his cold touch, your blood froze and your mind made you react on instinct

"stop touching me! Stop!  _Stop!"_ you lost control for a second, forgetting about the real matter "You hate me, do you even know the meaning of hatred? You hate me! Why do you touch me?!" your throat suppressing a sob, it was not the right moment for that, you tried calming down before resuming your speech. He kept observing you, surprised at first, but then amused  "also.. You badly bruised me. What need was there to do that? And you'll keep doing it, won't you.. " you almost bit your tongue, averting your eyes from him "whatever. Tell me about Clint, please"

"you're playing with fire, toy" he pretended to check the hand you slapped away, as if you had hurt him, and it made you almost furious. 

"No, it's fire that's playing with me. And it already burned me. And I know-" your voice cracking "that it will burn me whole if I keep staying here" even though you said that, you had no wish of going away, you were simply aware that he would only be your end, not a new beginning. 

"you are safe in this palace. There's no reason for you to flee, run, and where to?" his expression turning serious "Midgard? Where you have nothing left and your species is in ruin? The Avengers would never come back, and you're aware of it." his helmet disappeared in a green light "perhaps stay in Asgard? It would be incredibly idiotic. Asgardians live very differently from Midgardians, yes, you could learn, but where would you stay? I could simply condemn to death everybody who helps the Midgardian girl and make of your life a living Hel, or send the guards to bring you back. You think I wouldn't have some Asgardians executed? Oh you don't know how many of them I had to kill to sit on this throne and be accepted" he was digressing. His anger overflowing from his words, less from his tone of voice, but it was there. Soon, he recovered his composure and gazed at you "you have nothing left but me. Hatred is still the strongest emotion paired with love and I'm sure you don't love anyone as much as you hate me." he circled you as he spoke, before stopping right in front of you "that Avenger is in prison. He will die when I feel like watching him die"

You gasped after taking in all of the things he had just said and the last part, it threw you off "you're.. Truthful?" you cautiously asked

"yes, why wouldn't I be?"

You shrugged. He was the God of Mischief, you didn't know what to believe, but about one thing he sure as hell was right: he was the only thing left to you. He was all that you had and the Palace was your only home now. The only place you belonged to and your only chance to meet the avengers again. 

"..you came here just for that?" you asked after a brief silence in which he stared at you and you looked away in response. 

"I must spend the day in my studio. I came to take you with me, it will be less boring. Come" you stared as he made his way out of the room, but quickly followed suit. Touching your neck, you were reminded that you had the collar no more, and realized that he didn't feel the need to restrain you. He probably knew you wouldn't run or try to run away. 

The studio was as you remembered it, and he sat down in his armchair behind the desk like the last time you visited the place. Instead of ordering you to sit, he let you do whatever you wanted to, he seemed a little absent minded that day. 

You looked around, books and books written with runes that you couldn't understand; some armors exposed like trophies, but mainly relics. Not the powerful kind, just pleasurable to the sight.

One in particular caught your attention, a doll. It wasn't behind glass, it wasn't protected, it was abandoned. The doll was stuffed with a cotton-like material. It had red buttons instead of the eyes, the mouth was stitched, the hair was black and it was wearing black clothes. The skin was blue. You looked behind your back to see if Loki was distracted enough, and decided to grab it and examine it better. 

It was cold to the touch, its legs felt like ice cubes, and it was heavier than you thought, maybe it was stuffed with sand, not cotton. The last time you hadn't noticed it, maybe it wasn't even there. After analyzing it for a while, you realized that the mouth wasn't stitched because the maker didn't know how to correctly sew a mouth on a doll, but to 'shut the doll up', if that's even possible. You were even more confused and put it back. 

Your clumsiness made it slip from the shelf and you squeaked in surprise as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"I didn't give you permission to touch my belongings" he literally appeared behind you and you sneaked away, putting yourself beside him. He turned to you, not even glaring at the doll. His eyes serious "you're granting yourself more rights than you are allowed to have" his low voice sent shivers down your spine. You stepped back until you collided with the library behind you, he was still a step away "I've been too kind to you"

You couldn't help but scoff, you couldn't believe his words "kind? Kind?! You.." you clenched your fists "you bruised me, terrorized me, you- you  _raped_ me, for fuck's sake! And we both know you'll end up cutting me, if not killing me one day!" your voice was loud, but shaking

" 'rape' is an exaggeration" he unempathetically stated

"you _raped_ me." you repeated, now more determined than before. At that point he turned indifferent, as if he didn't care about that topic anymore

"even if it was true, you liked it, toy. And you aren't even close to a living being, you are an object. No one cares if you were 'raped' or not." as he got closer, you pressed your palms against his chest, amazed by how he wasn't able to understand basic human emotions, while still feeling many himself. 

"it doesn't mean anything! And-and you hurt me! I'm hurt!"

In a peak of rage, he suddenly grabbed you by the arm, dragged you away and forced you to bend over the table, some papers and quills falling down, while the spilled ink stained your chin and chest, the dress was ruined too, of course. 

"don't! You're doing it again! Why can't you.. Why can't you control yourself?" you whined as he kept your face against the surface

"I  _perfectly_ know how to control myself" his monotonous voice transformed into an irritated one as he exposed your rear, now bare. After a second of silence and tension, you let out a loud whine as his palm collided with your bottom, making you instantly regret having talked back.

"this is your punishment, mortal" another hit made your whole body shake as tears started falling down your eyes. Your mouth constantly open to whimper, whine or moan in pain, you could feel your skin burning under his cold touch. 

After a few hits, he stopped, leaving you as a panting mess. The hand that hit you caressed the red skin, the coldness was a pleasant treatment as his other hand moved from your head to your back. Two fingers brushed your entrance, and noticing your wetness Loki let out a _mh_ of satisfaction, maybe aroused. 

He decided to released you, and you slowly stood up, helping yourself with the desk, finally taking a look at the mess the ink had made. The king noticed your staring, even though your expression didn't show any concern about the dress, and with a snap of fingers it turned as clean as before. Your face too, all the liquid was removed. 

You looked at him, tired, and as you wiped the tears off your face and gently caressed your rear, wincing in pain, you couldn't help but complain about the whole situation "why don't you just put me in jail? This is torture.."

His calm appearance seemed far from changing again, but it was quickly replaced by irritation instead "you don't know what torture is, toy." then his smirk came back "but I'm certain you would get aroused the same way" his voice now a malicious purr as a hand groped your left breast, squeezing it enough to increase your wetness. You whimpered at the contact, but didn't intervene.

"..do  _you_ know what torture is?" you softly asked, genuinly dubious about his past. His eyes widened a little and he retracted his handz straightening up.

"it doesn't concern you" now acting like royalty again, detached "why would a toy care, even. You said it yourself, I am  _unlovable._ "

Your heart terribly ached in another glimpse of sympathy. You realized he remembered your words, he had felt that word. You mentally face-palmed, emotionally harming him wasn't in your best interests, he could become unstable once again and impale you like the servant Ida talked about. But there was something more.. You felt as if you didn't want him to suffer, you didn't want to  _make_ him suffer. 

Even though these thoughts were twirling inside your head, something prevented you from speaking your mind, you simply grabbed his forearm before he could go back to his chair. The king stopped, slightly turned to you in a second of confusion before yanking away his hand. You closed your eyes, it did seem like he was about to slap you after all, but no slap ever came.

"you're free.." he started, your ears perked up in interest "..to wander around the palace and the gardens."

A small smile formed on your lips, you nodded. Who knew why he chose to give you that possibility? It didn't even matter. You had one right, and you had to make it last.

"one more thing" he said, his eyes dark again as he towered over you, took a hold of your neck to pull you closer and brushed your lips with his. A low, suppressed growl escaping his mouth, perhaps undecided about what to do. You were craving him, and since he seemed intentioned only to tease you, you whined in displeasure.

"please.. My Lord.. May I have a kiss?" you whispered softly, not hiding your arousal anymore. He smirked and released you to go sit down at his desk again.

"if you're interested, you can take part in the execution tonight." Loki commented as he took the quill back in hand again. Your eyes suddenly widened and body went stiff

"Wha-what?" you tilted your head, your racing heart skipped a beat at his announcement. How could he change his mind like that? His reasonings were unpredictable. 

"yes. I have just decided to have your friend beheaded tonight. And I also want you to know that it is your fault." his eyes shifted to you for a second to check your reaction, then he resumed his scribbling 

"no!" you put a hand in front of your mouth and fought back the tears "what did I do? What did I do?! Tell me! Is it- is it for the doll? Was it the doll?" your voice shaking. He looked confused for a moment, a frown on his face

"doll?" then he slightly shook his head "if you don't understand what your faults are, you're not worthy of a proper explanation" he went back to focus on the task at hand

"you can't do that! It's not fair! You have to tell me, what it is that bothered-"

"silence."

You kept your mouth open to keep talking, but no words exited it. A chill ran down your body as you looked at the God of mischief in betrayal. 


	10. Chapter 10

You did nothing. 

In the studio, while waiting for him to finish, all you did was nothing. You simply hid yourself from his sight, behind a library, and hoped he wouldn't hear you sob.

He had removed your ability to speak, but you were still able to emit sounds. You were quite sure he did it so that he would hear your moans during sex, or whines as he inflicted you pain in case he decided to keep you silent for more than a day.

Hours passed. A servant you didn't recognize brought you something to eat, while Loki took sips of some kind of beverage from a glassy goblet, maybe alcohol by the look of it. By the time he was done with his task it was evening, so he stood up, vaguely analyzed the goblet for who knows what reasons, and came to you, finding you in fetal position, your back against the library.

You refused to look up at him "come. I'll lead you to the execution." his cold tone wasn't unexpected anymore, and it wasn't even what mattered now. You didn't want to see the execution, realize that you failed again. You were somehow close to Loki, you could have convinced him to let both Clint and Natasha live, but no, you weren't strong, or brave or persuasive enough. And he wasn't an easy man to persuade either.

Also, he said it was your fault. Clint's imminent death would be your fault, and you had no idea of what you did wrong. What if there was no reason and he simply wanted you to feel bad and guilty? You shook your head at your own thoughts, clueless.

You felt his grip on your forearm as he dragged you up with strength, you let out a whine of pain, pulling backwards. You could feel your stubbornness irritated him since his grip became so strong you actually felt your skin burn, even though he was as cold as ice. 

"if you don't obey, I will most certainly break your arm." you froze for a second, taking in the threat. He would do it no doubt. "do I make myself clear?"

You slowly nodded and wisely decided to follow him after the weak struggle. Getting past a few corridors and stairs, you found yourself in a white place, it was full of what looked like cages, delimited by force barriers. 

The quite narrow corridor between the stripes of cages was making you uncomfortable, as some of the prisoners kept staring at you. Hearing a thud, you almost jumped out of your shoes and looked to your left, a man had just slammed his palm against the field.

Loki slightly turned his head to look down at you as he stopped to open another door, which was taking a while to do so, even though he had already inserted the right command. 

"King of my ass!" you heard someone shouting from somewhere. 

"so I am in here because I killed a soldier in self defence and you murderous bastard are free to reign over two worlds?!" another voice

"I'll tear you apart for what you did to my sister!" another, crying this time.

The fuss was muffled by the walls and barriers, but you could still hear them clearly. The man in the cage on your left, more or less your age, spoke "hey, girl? I've not seen girls since I was put in here.."

"is that a prostitute? She doesn't look like one" his mate asked him.

"she's all bruised, but she really does not look like one.." you tried ignoring them, unsuccessfully, but Loki was a professional at that.

As soon as the door opened to let you two walk through, you immediately did. Even though the King's grip was still too strong, you were glad his hand was on you, it was some kind of safety among all of that degeneration. 

"sexy!" a prisoner said again, and you could hear whistles all over the place. It made your blood run cold, but you had no voice to tell that to Loki.

"Loki are you smashing that thing? Cause I would!"

"lend her to us a bit!" another thud on a wall, you closed your eyes, trying to isolate yourself.

"what do you think would happen if I threw you into one of these cells?" Loki's voice was the same as always, but you could hear it above all the others nonetheless. You looked up at his profile with a worried expression. You knew what would happen "I'm sure you prefer me to this herd of uncivilised outlaws." he kept walking.

You looked ahead now, thinking about his words. Sure you knew what would happen in one of those cells, they would tear your clothes apart, rape you till they're satisfied and then brutally kill you for having been at the King's side, but still.. Wasn't Loki doing exactly the same? If not worse. Using his powers and strength on you, not only physically, but mentally toying with you, breaking you, worst of all he was doing all of this while making you fall for him. Or perhaps that was your only fault.

The cell where Clint was detained was free of force fields. He was lying down, still unconscious, you didn't know what Loki had done to him, but it surely was nothing good.

You expected the king to kill the Avenger with his own daggers or spear, yet he didn't, there was another man with a mask on instead, holding a sword, probably the executioner.

You had many questions left unanswered: why wasn't it public? Why did it look like a planned execution? He just decided to agree to it a few hours prior.. Didn't he want to make an example of him? Why wasn't Loki killing him himself? He hated the Avengers after all. Why was he so impassible? You had thought that he would show a bit or rage and then satisfaction at all the situation.. And wouldn't it be better for his purpose to perform the execution on Earth? 

The king made a gesture with his hand, and the executioner swung his sword in the air, making it fall right on Clint's neck, it was highly unprofessional. You shut your eyes, but since you were quite close to the scene, some drops of blood ended up on your face and dress, some on Loki's.

When the spurting sound faded and you heard the killer walk away, you opened your eyes just to stare at Loki, tears already falling down your chin. He had released your arm now, it was you who were clinging onto his with both of your hands. 

He kept staring at the corpse, the puddle of blood, and he was so impassible you wondered if he had actually felt something, no matter which emotion. _Something_.

The other prisoners went silent, not saying a word, while you wanted to tell him so many things, but could only let out sobs.

As he turned on his heels to walk away, you released his arm, keeping your eyes down since you couldn't bear the sight of Clint's dead body. Before he could reach the previous room, you caught up with him and tugged at his forearm, this time he didn't just yank his left arm away, his hand raised and backhanded you right on the same cheek he had slapped you not long ago. You fell to the ground, eyes shut in pain and blood on your lips. The prisoners cheered and laughed and clapped at the spectacle, resuming the fuss. 

Loki was now staring at you with such stern eyes you decided to crawl a step back, even though you knew that a bit more of distance wouldn't stop him in case he had already decided to kill you. 

"what is it, mortal?" he slowly stepped toward you. You were barely holding yourself up on your elbows as you opened your mouth to speak as another tear fell down your cheek, but your vocal chords produced nothing. When he was standing at your feet, looking down on you, he slightly hunched over your figure "you want to speak? Yes?" the innocent expression on his face was evidently fake, he was mocking you. 

"..these people!" you stopped, astounded by hearing your voice. Loki looked at you, hinting that he was still waiting for an answer that made sense. 

"I said.." you cleared your throat, steadying your nervous breath "you are no different from all of these people" your eyes daring him

"don't compare me to them." he straightened up with air of sufficiency, not breaking eye contact 

"yeah, don't compare us to him!" someone shouted from your right, it startled you

"he killed my daughter" a man contributed, you looked at him on the cell on your left while trying to wipe the blood off your lips

"he took away everything I had.. I had.. I had to steal food to survive" another man again. Their words made your heart ache, realizing that Loki, no matter what, was unredeemable.

"things were going so bad.. Me and some colleagues decided to put up a rebellion. We wanted to live better, that's all" a strange creature said, probably someone that moved to Asgard from another world.

"no way I'd accept a traitor as king! He killed my friends! He caused the death of Odin and Fri-" the force field went down this time, and the man was stabbed right in the throat by Loki's dagger. The king didn't even move though, probably one of his many powers allowed him to do it. His fists clenched. 

You gasped, swallowed in fear and looked at Loki, you could literally feel your limbs freezing as you panicked. He was keeping an impassible expression, but his face was contorcing in anger at a slow pace, you could swear you were able to see a vein popping up his neck. You braced yourself as all the other prisoners instantly shut up, the only sound was your pounding heart and the gargling of the still dying man. The inmates probably knew they were safer inside those cells at the moment than you, who were out with him. 

Without warning, he lifted his right foot and positioned its sole inbetween your legs, you whimpered, immediately taking a hold of his boot and securing your feet to the pavement

"what are you doing?" you asked in a feeble yet concerned voice

His jaw was clenching and unclenching as he swallowed, eyes fixated on you as he pressed down, your grip tightened the moment you felt extreme pressure mainly in the area of your clit. It was pleasurable under a certain point of view, but his rage was making him increase in brutality and it soon became just painful. You moaned and whined and wailed, arching your back against the floor to sownhow soothe the feeling, but when you thought he was about to physically break you, he stopped.

You opened your eyes to check and he had stepped next to you, his sole moved to force your face against the floor, both of your cheeks hurting as you took a hold of the part of the boot around his ankle.

From your side you could see the man who talked about his daughter turning around not to see what was about to happen, while a few other prisoners did the same. The majority kept looking though, some amused, some aroused and some simply curious. 

The pressure became unbearable, he was definitely exaggerating and losing control over himself. His homicidal instinct was palpable in the air, but then he stopped, removing his boot from you. 

You looked at him, your eyes tearing up. As you tried putting yourself on your feet, he grabbed you by the throat and dragged you up, not minding your whines and protests, then carelessly slammed you against the force field of one of the cells. The two men inside kept staring and giggling between them, enjoying what was happening.

You wrapped your fingers around Loki's wrist, his slender ones cutting your breath in half. He was quite close, and you would have liked it wasn't it for the chokehold he constricted you into.

"he'll strangle her" the men in the cell behind you whispered between them, betting. You were too busy to say anything. 

"she's too cute, come on." the other one complained "I mean I'd choke her, but you know.. Doing other shit like.. Sexual stuff-" you started getting really dizzy and barely maintained consciousness. Loki was so angry, you had no idea why, all of a sudden.

"Lo.. Ki.." you muttered on the verge of death, your right arm stretching towards his shoulder in a last attempt to touch his face. You weren't thinking, it was automatic. Probably realizing he was going too far since he didn't want to kill you yet, the king decreased the strength of his grip so you could take deep breaths and stabilize yourself. You didn't even have time to cry for the pain as he bended down to kiss you. His lips soft, his tongue forcing itself into you and savouring your own. You hurried to kiss him back, but he soon pulled away. 

Your cheeks red, the left one already colouring itself in blue and dark purple, he sternly stared at you, back to be expressionless. 

"what did I-" your voice cracked before you could finish, you cleared your throat. You could bet he was able to feel your quickened heartbeat with his hand "what did I do?"

He didn't answer, just started releasing his cock from his leather pants. Your eyes widened as the prisoners made all sorts of sounds "w-wait! Wait! Why here? Loki!" your voice still feeble and fatigued, but you still managed to understand that it was his way of venting; your struggling futile. His left hand moved your gown away, exposing your bare rear to the prisoners behind you as he lifted your right leg to his hips and abruptly slammed his full length into you, making you gasp, his right hand still on your neck.

Your eyes almost rolled back at the feeling, the back of your head still pressed against the field as his hand kept you caged. You were getting lifted by the pressure of his body against your small frame "your other leg" he vaguely ordered, and so you slowly wrapped it around his hip, as much as possible. He managed to help you keep it at his hip's height with magic.

"wh-why here- why" you were dying of embarrassment, humiliated in front of all those prisoners, some of them were probably even masturbating, but Loki was too focused on you and driven by his emotions to even care. 

"you are certainly wet, toy, I had no doubt that you would like your punishment" his smirk appeared, finally. You were crying now, while looking into his green eyes. You opened your mouth to say something, but as he brutally impaled you again and again on his cock, you only let out involuntary loud moans. The crowd was cheering for him to break you, or to lend you to them. He was focused on you, his face still showing the residual of his rage. As you got closer and closer to the orgasm and your nails dug into his wrist, he started biting the skin on your neck, sometimes so harshly that you let out a whine of pain, even though each one of your noises sounded like that, cause you constantly were in pain. 

Suddenly, Loki slammed his full length into you for the last time, you felt yourself clenching around him for dear life as he filled you with his cum, you reached your climax. Your mind went blank, so dizzy that you weren't even ashamed of the moan that shook the ears of the prisoners. They all cheered and whistled. 

You ended up panting, trying to breathe as much as possible since his grip was twitching with strength, and you were afraid of what would come next. Slowly, he put you down after exiting you and caging his cock back into its place. Your gown fell back down, but you had to hold onto the force field for a while before regaining balance and the strength to walk. Liquids slowly dripping out of your entrance, and since you were very sensitive now, you bit your bottom lip and let out a muffled moan. 

"I don't know you, lass, them are all cheering and feasting on the sight, but let me tell you this.." one of the men in the cell close to you started talking. You looked at him, visibly fatigued, in pain and out of breath. Before speaking again, he pointed at the right side of your neck, at the base and you checked it with your fingers. Then looked at them with a frown, they were stained with blood "see I.. I'm just one of the many here, but everybody knows what he'll do to you" his voice a whisper "where are you from?"

"Mi-" you swallowed thickly "Midgard" your head spinning

"Midgard? Oh.." then he shook his head "listen to me. Go away. It doesn't matter if you don't have anything left anywhere, you have to go"

"enough. Toy" Loki called you out from a few steps of distance, you looked at him and his demanding voice

"I can't! You..." you felt consciousness leaving your body as you passed out on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, I'm exaggerating? Maybe. But worry not, pals, these things need time 👀
> 
> And I apologise for any typo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for your support, I appreciate it so much 🙏

"I was so worried!" as your eyes slowly opened, you gladly noticed a familiar face, Ida's, she was next to the bed you were on. Secondly, you noticed you were on an actual  _bed._ One that you didn't recognize though. You sat up, ignoring the cramps your sore body was giving you "where am I?" the room looked shallow and there were other beds, a few wardrobes and some empty shelves in it.

"oh this is one of the servants' dormitories. His Majesty ordered to bring you here." she gently explained

"here?!" you snapped, pushing away the hand that was caressing your arm,  even though she was just trying to comfort you. The maid looked at you with wide eyes at your reaction

"sorry" you quickly apologized "it's just that.. He made all this.. All this stuff.. All this stuff" you couldn't even talk properly and Ida slowly hugged you in sympathy as you started sobbing "I'm even full of bruises, Ida, he's.. He's so horrible to me"

"I'm sure he has his reasons.. Perhaps he will get acquainted with you, someday" her soft voice didn't decrease your pain

"I.. I blacked out. How long did I stay here?" you wisely changed the subject, she stood up, releasing you from her embrace

"two days. The servants bathed you, don't worry."

"did Loki.." you swallowed, fearing the answer "did Loki check on me? It was his fault.."your eyes full of hope, yet you already knew the truth. 

"I'm afraid guilt isn't his most persistent feeling, lady" she answered without actually answering. You stood up, pumped by your irritation before realizing you were only wearing your underwear, but ignored it at first. Ida scanned you from head to toe though, looking at your injuries perhaps. 

"is it? But he feels guilty! He feels guilty about a lot of things, like his father and mother, I know it"

"oh you don't, young lady" Ida bluntly replied, then turned her back on you to walk out "the clothes are in the drawer on the left, pick the green one. Good luck."

"wait!" she closed the door behind her. It was you the one who felt guilty now, but.. didn't she hate Loki? She just defended him, you thought. Or maybe she simply tried clarifying things, believing she knew more than you did about him.. they had apparently known each other since they were younger, even though Ida wasn't that old. Something was off. 

You shook those thoughts away and grabbed the dress, still one of those almost transparent garnements, and hurried to exit the room and head to Loki's chambers. You had no idea where in the palace you were right now, but had to find a way to him. Up and down some stairs, in other rooms, in the garden even, you ended up everywhere until you started recognizing a certain hallway and a certain guard, Einer, out of Loki's doors. You ignored him even though he made a visibly concerned expression at your sight and tried stopping you from breaking in with a gesture. 

The slam of the doors made Loki turn to you in surprise, he was talking to a girl. She didn't look like a concubine at all, her clothes were of royal manufacturing, silver and pink. Her blonde hair falling down her shoulders and a tiara on her head, she looked angelic to say the least. They were both sipping alcohol in goblets they held in hand.

The woman's eyes squinted in concern seeing you "oh dear!" she said, taken aback, you must have looked terrible with all those bruises.

"oh dear" Loki repeated, but with a completely different tone, one of annoyance.

"Loki!" you called without getting closer to the two, your fists clenching. You watched him as he stood up and delicatly helped the girl stand up too. He led her to the door, and you moved out of their way to let them through.

"I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. My servants.. I never know what they do to each other when I'm not present. I will most certainly schedule another meeting." then he turned to Einer "accompany her to the front gate"  and turned on his heels. Doors slamming shut right after, without any respect for the lady who just exited.

He was visibly annoyed, exasperated even "kill me" you suddenly hissed, not letting him speak first. Then took a hold of the leather covering his chest "kill me I said." your voice determined. You were expecting to be slapped or hit or beaten right away in some way, but he probably had other plans in mind. His cold fingers slowly wrapped around your hands and convinced you to remove them from his armor. 

"why?" he asked crossing his arms. Then he noticed your suspicious expression and clarified "in all honesty, I genuinely want to know." you somehow managed to trust his apparent seriousness

"because you are.. Slowly.. Killing me, too slowly, and I'm.. I'm feeling so bad.. I can't do this anymore." you weren't even crying, even though your heart was aching. 

He leaned down, closer to your ear, his hands softly sliding up your arms to your shoulders, he pressed himself against you.

"then break" you couldn't see him, but you knew he was at least a little bit amused, the seriousness and interest were just a mere façade. Now you burst out crying

"but I am.. I am broken already! More than this? More than this is not- it's not-"

"shh.." his shush sounded like a lullaby that you longed to hear again. His arms now wrapping around you, his left one down, around your waist, and his right one up on your back, fingers intertwined with your hair, keeping your head pressed against his chest "everything will be alright, it will, I promise."

His voice so comforting that not having idea of whether he was being truthful or not didn't matter anymore, you just needed him. Your arms wrapped around his figure too, between sobs you knew the warmth of his words was enough to replace the coldness of his body.

The hug lasted a few minutes, and when the two of you pulled away, he softly kissed you on your lips, quick but sweet, your cheeks reddened. 

"did I hurt you that brutally?" a rethorical question. His hand now slid to your bruised cheek, making you wince at the contact. Then your bruised neck, then up again. Then he suddenly took a hold of your jaw

 _Here's the violence, here it comes_ you thought, you were certain, eyes closed in anticipation. 

But it didn't come, he simply leaned closer to kiss your sore cheek, you couldn't believe it was happening.

"are you feeling better? Or do you need another kiss?" a genuine smile on his lips made your heart flutter, your jaw slightly dropping open

"I.. Huh.." you were speechless. So he took the initiative and carefully pushed your jaw up, your back arched led by his arms sustaining you as he bended down to kiss your neck. One kiss, two, three.. So on all around your neck to try to catch all of the marks left there.

When he was done, you found yourself panting as the heat of arousal had come over you. Everything still hurt and the bruises were obviously still there, but he was being so lovely 

"can't you.. Heal me a bit with your magic?" you carefully asked not to anger him, looking into his green eyes. He shook his head

"no, I can't"

"..it's alright" you slightly sighed, it certainly wasn't true, but it didn't matter. Now you were afraid everything could end, this kindness was so strange, so unusual, but so pleasant you would do anything not to be treated again like he usually did. Perhaps something happened when you blacked out? Or he just changed his mind. You didn't know and decided not to dwell on it. Your stomach growled

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"are you hungry?"

You gulped at his soft voice and nodded, so he led you to the couch, had you sit down and handed you a cup of tea and some biscuits-like delicacies he had probably previously offered to that woman.

As he sat down in the armchair near you, he grabbed the goblet again and took a sip, you watched him carefully while sipping on your beverage, trying to find the slightest clue as to why he was being so gentle. Something popped up in your mind

"are you--are you drunk?" you asked, perhaps a bit too bluntly. He chuckled and since he was sipping his drink, he risked spilling some of the goblet's content on his clothes, but luckily didn't. He put it down, still smiling at your question.

"oh no, I'm most certainly not, my toy"

Your ears perked up. He called you  _toy._ But it only meant that your social status was still the same, it didn't mean anything else, did it? 

You took a bite of a biscuit -it was delicious-while he just observed you, and it did feel like he was waiting for something to happen, so you started doubting again "uhm.. Loki.. These.. These are not poisoned, right?" you pointed at the biscuits. He chuckled again, this time a bit longer

"why would they be? If I wanted to kill you, I would do it with my own, bare hands." he was relaxed, his back against the armchair, even  though the emphasis of his words resembled rage, even if for just a second. 

You frowned. There was something wrong, but you couldn't find out what. The details in his words were some kind of clue, he probably still wanted to murder you. Or not? You blinked a few times. Asking him wouldn't make a difference anyway, so you just dropped the subject until further notice.

When you finished eating a few of those sweets, you let out a sigh and looked into the King's eyes, thoughtful. Seeing that you were done, he stood up.

"come, I wish to show you something." a little smile shaping his sharp face. You stood up and followed him out, down the stairs, across a hall, through another golden door and finally outside, to the garden.

You had seen the garden only briefly earlier, so now you were glad you could appreciate its true beauty. The natural light was showing warmer colours than those actually present. Emerald grass, lined up trees, a lake even, and after walking for ten minutes minutes at least through flowers of any kind, he stopped in front of a fountain. A medium sized fountain, taller than you, with a woman holding a vase on top of it. You stared at it amazed and touched the fresh water out of curiosity, Loki let you do it.

"this place is beautiful" you commented with a rare smile on your face. You hadn't been sincerely smiling since you were enslaved. 

"more than beautiful" he corrected you with his suave voice. As you turned to him, you noticed that the light making the gold implants in his armor shine, was also enhancing his features. He was so handsome, and now he wasn't even harming you. He turned his head to the side, looking at something, maybe a flower, maybe a fish in the lake, maybe the horizon, you didn't know, and then he turned to you. His impassible expression softening at the sight, your heart skipped a beat.

You were somehow ashamed though, ashamed of the bruises on you, of the royalty you lacked. Compared to him you felt like nothing.

"why did you want to show me this fountain?" you asked, sitting down on its ledge, Loki slowly did the same, right next to you. 

"it was my mother's favourite. She loved nature, the water, grass, flowers.." he didn't look bothered, but his voice hid some pain behind it

"a very humble passion" you commented, not sure of how to safely approach such a subject, since you could vividly remember how he had slaughtered that prisoner when he talked about Frigga. 

"yes, it was. I wish I could be like her" he paused, pondering whether to speak again or not "instead I'm just.. The God of Mischief" he chuckled in disillusionment and you instinctively felt the need to slide a hand over his, but you didn't. He got up and solemnly walked to the border of the lake, staring at it with his back turned to you.

"but.." you talked without thinking "you could be more than that" 

He didn't answer, he simply sighed "I highly doubt it, toy." you couldn't understand, it was a simple choice, wasn't it? 

"now I have to attend to some appointments. Your friend will come to keep you company until I'm done. Have a nice day" and he walked away without looking at you again. 

You felt sad, sympathetic toward him in a way you had never felt before. You decided to stay there, take another look around, the garden was huge. There was another section, a labyrinth you thought, but didn't dare to adventure into it. Then there was a river attached to the lake, other fountains, golden statues, it was a paradise lost. After a while, as you were going back into the palace, you met Einer. 

"oh hi lady! I've been looking for you, but I couldn't find you. For a moment you had me thinking I would end up executed" he laughed at his comment, even though he sounded pretty serious and worried.

You shook your head and shrugged, ignoring the trouble you put him in "did Loki say anything? About what I should do or.."

The soldier warmly smiled at you. There was a huge difference between his smile and Loki's. Actually, as your friend patted your shoulder with a hand, you realized once again that there was also a difference in temperature, but didn't mind it. 

The two of you walked down the hall, then the corridors, going back to the King's chambers. A servant was waiting for you in there, a woman taller than you, her face serious and her arms toned. She curtsied and Einer patted your back "go, she brought you some food. I'll be out here if you need me."

You nodded and smiled at him before entering the room, the woman scanning you from head to toes as you eyes the plate with food that was lying on the marble table.

"is there a problem?" you crossed your arms and frowned since she kept staring at you.

"no. But I have a question to ask" her voice cold, but not harsh

"go ahead" 

"do you still want to get rid of the king?" she shamelessly inquired, you gulped and nervously bit your bottom lip. Your heart thumping. You felt the need of killing him no more, but you couldn't tell that to her, you couldn't let her understand that Loki had somehow won. 

"I mean.. Yeah, but I have to wait for the right moment, it's not that easy under these circumstances, he must not be taken lightly-" you started mumbling quite fast as she stepped closer, you stopped as her hands took a hold of your shoulders.

"we're conspiring against him. I'm part of a rebellious group, we need your help. You're the only one who can help us" she cautiously whispered

Your eyes widened in shock, a chance to kill Loki.

"I-I.."you stuttered, not managing to speak

" I know it was hard for you. I can see it on your skin and in your eyes, but you can trust me. We will kill him for good." she didn't even wait for you to reply or say something, you were terrified and confused  "tomorrow we'll hold a meeting and then I'll inform you about our decisions. Stay safe until then" she straightened up and walked away.

You stayed still. What to do? Loki actually deserved to die for all he had done, but now that he was so kind to you, it would be a pity, wouldn't it? A shame. Maybe you could simply convince him to rule in some other way; you weren't sure he would listen, but perhaps after another few days of closeness between the two of you he would. 

 

Staring at Loki's figure as he entered the room had you thinking about the servant' words all over again. Seeing him killed, stabbed, impaled, anything.. Seeing him with his own blood on himself, with pain in his eyes, screaming in sorrow and rage was a horrible vision. You weren't sure you wanted that, even though you knew you were putting everyone at risk by letting him live. 

He stepped closer to you after removing cape and helmet, you immediately stood up and greeted him with a smile. Without saying a word, he bended over, softly placed a hand on the side of your throat, and entertained you with a deep kiss, your tongues wetly dancing together, so much that when you parted you were panting, hands touching his leather armor. 

Pulling you into a close embrace, his hands slid down your back and groped your buttcheeks, squeezing them, toying with your body. Your nipples hardened at the contact with his armor, you let out some muffled moans in pure lust as you felt his bulge against your lower abdomen. 

You opened your mouth to speak, but, making you curl up your bottom, he inserted the index of his right and left hands into you. You gasped in surprise and moaned right after, clenching your fists

He softly let out a grunt of restraint at hearing your sounds, they were extremely arousing to him, as you could detect from the size of his covered erection. Soon, he couldn't wait anymore and removed his hands from you, dragging and pushing you onto the bed with not much care.

He mounted you, settling down in-between your legs. His mouth attacked your neck above the spot he had bitten back in prison, he kissed it and licked your skin like a predator would do with a prey, ready to clench his fangs around your throat to death, and the thought along with the feeling aroused you even more.

You felt him slowly grind against you, till he decided to free his length. You whimpered as you could now feel it close to your entrance, but it didn't enter yet. You were literally ready to beg for it, that was all you needed. 

"Loki.. Loki.. Please, give it to me, please" you said with whispered moans

"what is it that you want?" he teased you, leaving your throat alone, your body completely in heat. 

"I need.. Your cock, inside.." you arched your back, pushing toward him in the hope his tip would slip in, it didn't. 

"oh, but you said it was too deep and it hurt, it was too..  _Brutal._ If my memory isn't mistaken" a smirk on his face. 

He was literally making you die, your clit throbbing and your entrance begging to be violeted "I.. I want.. I want it deep, I want you to break me.. Do whatever you want to me, please!" your voice a cry of despair

He darkly chuckled "this is the proof you belong to me, toy" his right hand slowly went to your neck, his thumb brushing against the side at first, then taking a soft hold of it, you were too high on lust to complain about his actions. He started squeezing and at the same time you felt his tip brushing your opening, you moaned and instinctively wrapped your fingers around his wrist. Then he squeezed again, stronger than before, increasing the strength little by little. Soon you started whining at the pain and lack of breath, his cock was not even halfway inside of you "shh, little toy.. Breath in and out, slowly" you followed his instruction as your eyes started tearing up

You arched your back and suddenly let out a moan of pleasure feeling him instantly filling you with his length, he had already started moving, thrusting into you. He went slowly out, and back in all at once, making your whole body tremble and you incessantly moan.

"too strong.." you muttered as he increased his speed, his smirk so seducing you couldn't help but keep moaning and whining under him as he made use of your helpless body. 

"you're clenching around me, and you dare say it's  _too_ strong?" he unexpectedly squeezed more for a second before easing his grip, you involuntarily sobbed.

"shh.. Everything will go well, stay still" another thrust, then a stronger one that made your whole body tremble and twitch and your belly suffer in pain.

"L.. Lok-"

"hush, be a good toy, take all of my seed, you helpless little thing" he muttered as he poured his semen inside of you. Your arching back pressed against his length even more, trying to milk him as much as possible while his lips on yours muffled your extremely long and loud moan, you reached your climax too. 

When he pulled out and released your throat, you took deep breaths and put your hands on it, your head dizzy and spinning for a while, eyes half lidded since your mind went blank, a few twitches coursing your body. 

He laid down next to you, adjusting his pants, and you felt the need to crawl to him and hold onto his arm, basically hugging it, but before you could do it you fell asleep, collapsing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to keep a weekly release schedule, but the next chapter will probably be published sooner, stay tuned, and thank you again 🙏❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like you to keep in mind that the reader isn't stable either, Loki's not the only one who got issues.   
> That being said, I hope you enjoy :)

You slowly woke up, and the first thing you saw was Loki's angelic sleeping face, his right arm holding you close enough so that your face was really near his. His scent inebriating you. Later you noticed that your left leg was wrapped around his hips and you were pressed against his morning erection, luckily he was still asleep.

Moving your neck a bit you were reminded of the force he had used the previous night, but you doubted it was really a choice of his, he probably needed that kind of brutality to achieve maximum arousal, and you had noticed that your treacherous body liked it too. 

Since Loki was used to mark you all over, you couldn't help but think about marking him yourself, so you brought your face close to his neck and laid a kiss, then put your lips on the same spot again with the intention of leaving a hickey, but your head was softly yanked back by a firm grip on your hair. You whimpered, and when you opened your eyes you saw his green ones impassively staring at you, 

"ouch! Loki!" you snarled

"what are you doing?"

You blushed in response, but didn't answer, he let your hair go and tightened the hug to keep you as close as possible, his lips a few inches away from yours.

"so?" he insisted, a gentle frown on his face

"huh.. I was.. I was marking you.." you said in a whisper, and he smirked in response

"marking me? Why?" he certainly knew the answer but decided to tease you nonetheless. 

"I.. I want people to know you're mine.." now your heart was pounding out of your chest, he chuckled and proceeded to completely ignore you, removing his arms from you and getting up, you let out a sigh. 

As he went to the bathroom, you looked out of the window, a soft light coming from it, then at the ceiling. Why? The question that popped up in your mind. Why was he being so human with you all of a sudden? Was it really because he felt guilty?

"stay here for today, toy. The palace will be crowed and I don't want anyone of my guests to see you"  he said while straightening up in his royal garnements. You stared at him with wide eyes and sadly nodded as he exited the room. Of course he wouldn't want them to see you.. It would be awkward for him. 

 

The day would be long, you thought, but soon after eating, a maid came in, the one who told you about the rebellion. Your blood went cold and you worriedly scanned your surroundings, nervous. You slowly got up from the couch and attentively eyed her as she entered and let the door click shut. 

"listen-"

"I'm from Midgard, I'd be useless, I'm not as skillful as a trained Asgardian" you immediately spat out, startling her at first. 

"just listen.. We came up with a plan. And you'll be free after we accomplished our mission. It's a great deal, eh?" she took a little envelop out of her pocket and handed it to you. You grabbed it and suspiciously analyzed it, insecure of its content

"what is this?" you looked quizzically at the rebel

"inside it there's a letter, don't open it, Loki will have to open it. The powder inside will make him pass out." she stopped for a second, seeing you distracted "hey- are you listening?"

You snapped out of your trance "yes- yes I am" your heart racing, mind spinning with thoughts. 

"alright.. Since his magic is really really powerful, he'll wake up too soon for us to come here and kill him.  _You_ have to give him the letter and end our suffering" she was so determined and glad they finally had a chance to slit his throat "remember, you will have mere seconds, so be quick. Some of us will come soon after to take you away." she was already heading out, proud of her explanation

"wait.." she didn't hear "wait!" you yelled, your hands trembling around the envelop. She frowned at you, almost disappointed "he.. He's not-"

"he's not bad? Is that what you want to say?" she scoffed, it was exactly what you were trying to say. You pressed your lips together "before saying that he's not bad, you should think twice about all he did to us. This isn't even about your pretty ass, girl. Or.." she chuckled darkly "this isn't on how he bangs you after smashing your head against the royal walls of this palace, no one cares about that but you. What we care about is Asgard, this kingdom, and maybe we do care a little about Midgard too, we're doing the Midgardians a favour. So you should stop shaking like that and try to get your head straight instead of betraying your land and your heroes. " she waved without waiting for a response and went away, leaving you there, with the envelop in hand. 

She was undoubtedly right, and you had no doubt that Loki had to be stopped. He was indeed evil, his mental condition didn't matter in the bigger picture. You tried making excuses with her, but she was too determined, and now either you killed Loki that day, or many members of the rebellion would die, and probably you too. You swallowed hard, looking at the knife on the food tray, then you grabbed it and slipped it under your gown.

There wasn't really a choice at that point. You kept walking up and down the room, looking at the envelop on the marble table. If you got rid of it, then at the right time, the rebels would show up and Loki would be alive and kicking, he would kill them all. Letting him inhale it was the best way to do it, and hope he would sleep a bit more in the case you couldn't gather the courage to murder him. 

Then you thought about Einer, what if the rebels killed him on their way in? So you peeked out of the golden doors, he was there as always. You had no intention of causing his death. 

"Einer.. Can I talk to you?" he turned to you almost startled, just to show you a warm smile and join you in the bedchambers. 

"what is it?" he relaxed from his original soldier like position, you fidgeted, still struggling to find the right words 

"what are you doing today?"

He frowned at your question, it was completely out of place "excuse me?"

"just tell me Einer, I'm not trying to ask you out, don't worry" you specified, gesturing in annoyance before nervously crossing your arms. 

"huh.. Guarding this place till the king arrives." he shrugged 

"till the king arrives?" 

"till the king arrives."

You sighed, relieved "then you'll go away?"

"what is it that you're not telling me?" the soldier scratched his head in confusion, then rolled his eyes as if he had finally grasped it "oh.. I get it, but you don't have to worry, everything will go alright. I can't do anything about it anyway"

"you.. You got it?" you tilted your head to the side, he had certainly misunderstood the whole situation 

"yes. I know you're scared of him, but.. He doesn't seem bent on killing you for the moment. You should be just fine" 

Your eyes widened and you almost burst out laughing, you showed just a smile instead and turned him around, pushing against his armor "fine! I believe you! Go, go to your duties, what would I do without you!" as you forced him out of the door, you shut it before he could speak again, then heavily sighed. 

"one less problem.." at least your friend would be safe, Ida too, you doubted they'd slaughter innocent servants. 

Ida showed up to you nonetheless to bring you some fruit in the afternoon, and you couldn't help but spill something, it was just too heavy of a burden for you. 

"Ida, I have to tell you something." you started still walking up and down the room, like you had done the whole day. 

"what is it dear?" she nonchalantly asked, stopping near the armchair. Her eyes a bit colder than usual for some reason, but you didn't mind. She was against Loki anyway, right? You could tell her

"I.. I.. Huh.. Got involved in something" 

"something?" voice cold but eyes wide, sparkling with interest

"a woman of the rebellion contacted me. She informed me about a plan to eliminate Loki. And I didn't refuse, so-"

"what plan?" she immediately interrupted you in anticipation, you bit your tongue

"a plan.. And I can only avoid taking part in it if you help me out" 

"why, my lady, that's fantastic. Finally a real occasion! Can you put me in touch with the rebellion? I would likely join-" 

"no!" you snapped, then calmed down shaking your head "you're missing the point. I don't want it. I want out. I want you to find a way to keep Loki away from his chambers tonight. I can fix this, I can-" 

She laughed at you, really laughed at the top of her lungs. You knew it, she would never help you save your day "lady, I want you to understand.. That this is bigger than me and you, this is- this is massive." she stopped, disappointed "if it's so impellent, then.. You will attain it, willing or not." she turned around with a bitter smile on her face and walked away, leaving you in much more distress. It looked like you were the only one who wanted Loki to live. 

 

Night came agonizingly slow as you thought about every possible outcome, only the most improbable had a happy ending, which was a bad sign. 

As Loki entered the room, he looked at you, quietly smiled at you and your heart ached at his gesture. He removed helmet and cape and only then noticed your worried expression. His apparently warm attitude didn't cease though

"is there something that torments you, toy?" you took a deep breath, then found the courage to point at the letter on the marble table and he suspiciously glared at it, before stepping closer. You though about stopping him, but didn't want so many people to die because of one of your vagaries. 

As soon as he opened the envelop, he slightly trembled, then narrowed his eyes as he fell with his back against the floor, immediately asleep. You jumped out of the bed, with a worry you had never experienced before, not even under the pressure of your imminent death. Now it was up to you. 

You grabbed the knife and kneeled down next to him, vaguely holding the weapon against his throat, your face red from the effort of keeping it in hand, your fingers buzzing. 

"I only got a few seconds.." you whispered to yourself, then closed your eyes "he did so many bad things, he slaughtered half of your race, Y/N, he killed every SHIELD Agent, he executed Natasha and Clint, he.. He's gonna kill all of the Avengers, he enslaved two worlds, he'd kill the rebels if left alive, he'll kill you too he-" you swallowed  "he's been so good and caring with me lately, he gave me a place to stay in, he gave me something when I had nothing, he...he.." you were tearing up, you were trying to motivate you to do it, but your efforts were vain. 

As you opened your eyes, you realized in horror that there was blood flowing out of his throat and the knife was stained. You immediately backed off, letting it fall onto the carpet, looking at it in horror as if it was cursed, your mouth dropping open. You could swear you hadn't moved, but apparently you did. 

Soon, five soldiers you couldn't recognize appeared, the woman of the rebellion you had met before was with them too, perhaps she was the leader. She saw the scene and a little smirk formed on her face, then she proudly looked at you before patting your head

"you successfully freed us all, be happy" she whispered before turning to the others in her shining silver armor "grab him, we'll make an example of him outside." The woman announced. Your chest was tightening and tightening and you couldn't breathe, tears quickly running down your cheeks as you stood up and leaned against the table. It was a nightmare, did you really kill him? How could you? After all he had done for you..

At that point, you realized something even more frightening, you were in love with him. 

"where--where are you taking him..? wait!" you grabbed the woman's forearm as the other four men lifted and dragged his lifeless body away. She broke free from your grip and followed them, you quickly did too.

"to make an example of him, I said. We'll attach him to the palace's gate for everyone to see." 

Walking through the corridors, you noticed that the soldiers weren't stopping you, and it made you sadden even more. No one liked Loki, no one probably  _ever_ liked him. No one but his brother, and now.. No one but you. 

"don't do that.. Please" you begged, your voice feeble and hurting. The woman turned cold all of a sudden, displeased by your behaviour. 

"he was the most twisted motherfucker I had ever seen." her fists clenched "and I assure you, I've seen quite a few" 

"no.. Deep down he was good, just hurt, he was just hurt.." you sobbed "He treated me just fine the majority of the time! He didn't kill me!" 

Your nonsensical sentence made her laugh her lungs out, In the meanwhile, you noticed you had reached the exit of the building "what the fuck.. You're really fucked up if you think the fact that he didn't kill you deserves merit" she face palmed "wake up, girl. He saved you from _himself_ cause he had other plans for you, while still damaging and making use of your body. That's all" you shook your head, even knowing it was true, your feelings didn't change. 

As you arrived at the gate, they laid him down. You kept staring at him. His pale skin, his beautiful features and green royal clothes, his blood on him too. The tears had dried on your cheeks, but the suffering was still there. Perhaps it was better for everyone. Better for everyone but you. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you'll enjoy :)

While two guards of the gate watched the spectacle with straight, yet hateful faces, two rebels brought out a rope with a huge hook attached to it from one of their bags. Your eyes widened in horror as the two moved to the closed gate and climbed to its summit, the other two rebels supervising them. 

The leader of the group, the woman, was staring at the body with a triumphant look on her face, while you were still weeping on the inside. You had lost everything now, it was too late to realize that you never really wanted him dead, let alone after how he had been behaving lately. 

"this... God took everything from me" the woman spoke with a strange soothing voice, maybe trying to comfort you in a moment of sympathy "he.. Sent my son to die on a stupid patrol." you looked up at her with concern "and my husband.. Oh when he came to know what had happened.. He went to the king, asking for an audience. I don't know what happened there, but I've never seen him again." she swallowed and paused for a second before resuming her speech "but he's probably been killed, and since I alone couldn't pay the taxes, I had to abandon my home too. Luckily, I found this large group of rebels, our leader is great, this kingdom will shine again." her eyes were wet, but she didn't cry and her voice didn't tremble. 

" he took everything from me too, in a similar way.. " you feebly stated, ashamed that you could still love him after all of that. The warrior turned to you, irritated as always 

"you should want him dead!" 

"he is dead" you held in a sob, but she heard it. She stepped closer to the cadaver and grabbed her sword, your body froze as she menacingly pointed at him "stop! What are you doing?!"

"I'll eviscerate him and rip him to pieces!! You can't still worship him in that state, I'll free you-" before she could swing her sword, her muscles tensed and she stopped moving for a second as the sword fell from her hand, your eyes widened in surprise and followed her gaze, she was looking down into the corpse's eyes. 

Loki was touching her exposed ankle with a smirk on his face, but she was doing nothing to remove it, she just kept crying, crying like a baby. Your heart stopped when you saw him alive, but as you brought your hand to your mouth, about to scream his name in relief, he hushed you with a gesture of his hand and sat up, letting out a yawn. The wound on his neck was gone in an instant. 

Then he released her ankle and stood up, cleaning his clothes with his magic, stretching his neck as the woman kept desperately weeping, now in fetal position on the ground. Loki looked at her, impassively, subtly disgusted by the view before turning to the other two rebels, they were done for. 

So it was all an illusion, you thought, you hadn't really cut his throat, he tricked you into believing it. But why? You frowned, did he know about the rebels? Impossible. 

He nonchalantly walked toward the two men, who didn't even turn around, perhaps they couldn't hear him. He put his hands on the back of their heads and they passed out, while two daggers dashed at high speed to the two who were setting up the rope and hook, stabbing them in the back of their heads. Their bodies fell down, lifeless. 

As the King turned around, he sternly glanced at the two guards who did nothing, they were standing still, hands on their spears, absolutely not in a fighting position, just ordinary. They had no intention of attacking. Loki summoned his own spear though, or sceptre, you never knew what it was, his horned helmet and cape appeared in all their majesty. In a second, the two gaurds were dead, stabbed by his two daggers, which disappeared right after. 

He looked at you in the same way as those two soldiers, and it scared you to death. 

"Loki.." you muttered "Loki.. I'm so happy you're alive" you were fighting back tears. His expression reminded you of when you had seen him the first time during the battle of New York, your blood froze. 

He walked to the closest corpse of one of the two guards and impaled him in the chest with the summit of his weapon, breaking his armor. Then he did it again, other two times, you watched in horror, he really didn't like betrayal. You wondered if he would do that to every single guard of the Palace. 

"it appears that I have to finish this on my own" he coldly commented. As his sceptre emitted a light, the three rebels still alive stood up, the woman not crying anymore. They followed his lead as he walked back inside like zombies. Hadn't you been risking your life, you would be astonished. 

You ran up to his side "Loki!" you affectionately touched his arm "it was an illusion, right? So you know that I.. That I care about you, I would never do it! I would never! I thought you had died.. I was so sad.." you sounded desperate, and he probably didn't appreciate

"don't touch a God, mortal." he harshly reprimended you, your hand immediately let go off his leather armor. Your heart ached, but at least he was alive. You looked at his profile again, then his weapon, blood on the blade slithering down to his slender hand. 

 

The king led you all to the prisons, and being reminded of what had happened there made you almost squeak under the glances of the prisoners. 

The rebels climbed into an open cell that closed itself afterwards as they passed out on the floor, and so the King's attention turned to you. His green eyes so dark, the noise of the screaming men fading as you focused on his orbs, so beautiful, you wanted to kiss him. 

"come, this is no place to talk" he turned around and stepped outside, you quickly followed suit. The fact that he wanted to talk relieved you, at least he didn't put you with the others. 

Through the hallways, you saw some dead soldiers you had already seen, probably killed by the rebels, but they were just a few, all the others were alive. 

"sir, I-"a soldier approached you, but making the spear disappear and the dagger replace it, Loki slit his throat without even looking, picking up the pace. You whimpered, the dying man left gargling on the floor. He was out of his mind. 

Before reaching his chambers he killed three soldiers who had tried approaching him or were standing too close, and after entering his room, the doors were shut behind your backs. You gulped, but had to face him. Maybe the worst way to talk to him was letting him do whatever he wanted. You weren't that distressed anymore anyway, you could handle it. 

His cape and dagger vanished, but his shining helmet didn't, did he want to look even more threatening than he already did? You wondered. 

"I'm listening" he started, pouring himself a drink over the marble table, expressionless and not even looking at you. 

"is everything okay?" you asked, not knowing how to deal with it. He chuckled before taking a sip and putting it down with a bit too much strength, half of its content ended up spilled, but he didn't mind it and didn't even fix it with magic. His head turned to you instead 

The two of you stared at each other for a second before the peak of tension faded and he emptied the goblet, pouring other alcohol into it. You didn't pay attention to the quantity though. 

"I'm truthful when I say that you're the only thing I've left, I've never felt- huh.." you cleared your throat in embarrassment "no one has ever made me feel this way" he chuckled darkly again before gesturing for you to go closer. But you cautiously shook your head. You saw the grip on the goblet tighten so much he deformed it, but still emptied its content again before grabbing you by the arm and helplessly pulling you toward him. You gasped "don't-" 

His other hand collided with your forehead, placing itself there, and everything went blank. 

It was like a dream, a realistic dream. You saw your father and mother when you were so little you didn't think you could remember things about that period of your life. Then later, when they bought you a bike. 

You weren't able to see everything since things were going quite fast, but only noticed the things that had always been important to you. 

Your first cat, your grandparents leaving town, your father hitting your mother, your mother hitting you, then your mother leaving and having to live with your alcoholic father. He gave you a scar at the side of your ribcage with a knife one day, and you ran away. You could feel tears on your face, but it felt like a far away feeling, too far away to care. Then the SHIELD, your first boyfriend, Fury, the training, your boyfriend left, the Avengers, the battle, Loki, then the period passed wondering whether to kill or not to kill yourself, and then Loki again. 

When you opened your eyes, you found out that he was holding your throat, tight enough not to let you move, his lips in a straight line, but eyes hid a mischievous sparkle. In his left hand he was bearing a dagger of his, pointing it at your right side, he torn your dress with it. 

"what are you- what happened?! What was that? What did you do?!" you yelled, trying to pull his arm away but without success. 

"I know everything about you now. Every little information you may have wanted to hide from me, toy" he whispered in a firm and threatening tone, yet somewhat suave 

"you read my.. Memories?! " you had no idea he was able to do that. So without your consent, now he knew everything. The knife traced the old scar that had almost vanished but was still visible next to your ribs, you whimpered, your heart agonizing. 

"Loki--Loki, please, reason, use your logics, you wanted to talk, right? That's what you wanted, that's what-" you were literally panicking at the idea of receiving the same treatment you had already received in the past. The blade of his dagger slowly sliced opened the same scar, blood spurting from it as you whined in pain. You squirmed, but he was holding you still, moaning with your mouth open

"how does it feel? To be betrayed?" as he held you close, you noticed the bulge in his pants "feels good, doesn't it?" his voice now a threatening whisper. The blade didn't stop, it went down, completely slicing open the scar along your ribcage, making you cry and wail, sometimes choking you more cause his mood about hearing you scream changed that quickly. 

As soon as he was done and released you from his grip, you noticed his erection was massive and you stumbled back, not falling, but holding onto the wall with your right hand as your left touched the open wound, making you hiss in pain. You let out a scream of frustration and he only cackled in response, playing with his blood stained dagger before making it disappear. 

"you can't have- you can't have done this for real.." you swallowed thickly. The wound was the exact same as the one your father had given you "why would you.." 

"your father was similar to mine."

"as if yours had ever hit you!" you barked

"come." he ordered you, holding out a hand. You took a few steps back and leaned against the golden doors, closed of course. Your cut bleeding, your dress ruined, and the carpet and pavement were too. 

You were heavily panting, but rage and disillusionment were too strong for you to give in "you keep doing whatever you want.." you spat out "..cause you're just a spoiled brat and no one ever told you 'you can't do this, you can't do that' you don't even know what right and wrong are! It's You who needs to be ruled, asshole! You think that if  you want a thing you can simply get it? You see a jewel and you can simply steal it? You live in another reality, that's not how it works!" you were definitely throwing a tantrum, he wasn't pleased  "take your responsibilities for once!" you saw his fists clenching, his jaw did the same

"take my responsibilities? I own two worlds, I a kingdom!" his voice rising

"a kingdom?" you ironically laughed in disbelief "no, you have nothing" your voice broke and you couldn't yell back at him, but he heard you nonetheless. He straightened up to enhance his height, it was absurd how many forms his need to appear superior could take. 

"I would have liked your father. He immediately understood what you needed the most in your educational process.." his voice cold again, sharper, his eyes void of any emotion "..punishment" 

"shut up!" you whined, panicking, averting your eyes

"and your mother, what a wonderful woman"

"shut your mouth!" you took a look at your hand, red of the blood of your wound, Loki grabbed his goblet, full again, and took a step closer

"you filthy human, quit acting up and quiet down for once" he sighed, stepping even closer. He was at two steps of distance from you. 

"you treat me like I never knew hurt and only you do, but I do know hurt! Now I'm suffering, God, I am! You're not the only one, but why do you have to make me suffer more?" your eyes shifting to his drink, then to him again. He took a sip of it while scanning you and your wound

"I could say the same thing, yet I saw your past, you never saw mine."

He had a point, but you shook your head "look, I.. I.. The point is.. That you can't keep doing what you want, taking whatever you want whenever you want it, without any regard for others-" he emotionlessly spilled the rest of the content of the goblet on your wound, it wasn't much, but it was enough to make you cry in pain again for a few seconds, your legs trembled, but didn't give in. 

"you're mad!" you cried out as he stepped as close as possible and placed a hand at the side of your throat, pushing your chin up with his thumb to make you look at him, your suffering expression had no effect on his cold attitude, yet you knew he was extremely irritated. 

"mad? My actions have reasons" he hissed with disdein

"deranged reasons!" you pointed out "you need help, Loki, mental help" you almost whispered this time, tired. His touch on you was soothing and the throbbing erection trapped in his pants now pressing against your abdomen wasn't something you could ignore. His lips got closer to yours, and as he pressed a knee in-between your legs you realized your body had betrayed you again, you were wet and aroused even after all that. 

"mental help?" he purred without interest, not even listening to his own words, you pressed your hands against his chest, trying not to let him kiss you, luckily he wasn't using much strength at the moment, probably a bit tipsy 

"yeah.. Have you ever heard of psychologists? They're on Midgard, but I guess you don't have similar things here.." you shut your mouth as his brushed against yours, but he stopped, his left hand slithered behind your back, the leather of his arm brushing against your open wound, making you whimper and whine in pain as his other one stayed on your neck

"perhaps I am mad" he whispered with a slightly sad tone, you could say. The two of you were laced, your wound throbbing and still spilling blood, but you were completely still "do you love me?" he asked in a whisper, the tone was unreadable, it could be one of his tricks, but you decided to be truthful

"I.. Think I do" you swallowed, amazed by your confession. He chuckled, perhaps he wasn't tipsy, perhaps he was just drunk "do you?" you asked, insisting

"I'm unaware of what love is" he nonchalantly informed you, but you already knew he would answer in a similar way. You had no idea of what he had to go through, and now you wanted to know, but no way he would ever tell you anything, you would have to take advantage of the situation. 

"Loki.. Can you make me see your past? I want to know why you're.. You're like-" 

"mad? How was it that you called me.. Deranged?" his arm forcing you against him in a possessive way, as if he needed warmth of some kind "be the bitch you are and prepare to get fucked" he quickly kissed you on the lips before carelessly pushing you toward the bed, you almost tripped over, but maintained your balance and turned around. 

"I'm wounded, Loki, I'm- I'm bleeding! Why would you want to fuck me right now?" you were exasperated, he was so out of his mind that night "you were so sweet--so sweet.. I didn't betray you! I didn't do anything" you removed your hair from your face. He clenched his teeth in anger, you were screwing it up even more. 

" _sweet"_ he numbly chuckled, walking toward you "of course I was sweet. So that you would be afraid of making me behave once again as I usually do" he let out a sigh, drifting his eyes away for a second "I'm glad it ended with this.. Treason. It was more tiring than you think" 

"stop that! That's not true-" you shut your mouth as soon as you saw that he had summoned his knife again, the tip of it brushing below your chin. 

"I could heal your wound, but I won't. I want to run this blade through your pretty little throat and stab you a thousand times.. Traitor" he whispered, his other hand brushing the side of your neck. It was really hard for you not to panic, he was most certainly drunk, did that mean that those were his most truthful thoughts? Your heart ached. 

He really hated you that much for no apparent reason. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the readers <3 I'm really grateful!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late! Busy week. But here it is, enjoy :)

"why do you hate me? What did I do?" your mouth only slightly moving to speak since you were afraid he would slit your throat any moment now. But even a drunk God of Mischief would reply truthfully, right? 

"how fragile you are.. Your powerlessness arouses me" he made the dagger disappear and forced you to turn around by grabbing your shoulders, pushing you toward the bed. You fell on all four as he positioned himself behind you.

"please..Loki, you can't have sex with me right now, you're.. Drunk, you're gonna kill m-"

"hush, I do what I want." he quickly interrupted you

"that's the problem.." you muttered as he pushed your head and chest down, the stretching of your wound made you whine in pain.

"why did you stay in a relationship with that fiancé of yours if you didn't love him?" he asked all of a sudden, not an hint of interest in his voice as he took a hold of your hips and rubbed his clothed cock against your entrance, you repressed a moan.

"because he.. He was caring and affectionate, and I thought I needed that.." you mumbled, he heard you anyway. Loki made you moan again with a slight pressure, this time making you stick your butt up at the feeling. You needed him inside, but were too ashamed to tell him. 

"I despise you because.. you love me, I.. Guess" he confessed, a bit confused himself while releasing his cock from its leather prison, you frowned in pain at his words

"wha-what's that supposed to mean?"

"you have to suffer, my toy, that's what you chose. " he took a firm grip of your hips and shoved his hard erection in, letting out a slight grunt while stretching your walls and immediately employing his full length to wreck you. Your fingers immediately wrapped around the sheets and you muffled your whines and moans against the blanket. You hoped he would at least still have a bit of self control in him.

"please! Loki!" you managed to spit out before he started recklessly pounding into you, he bended over your back, and you could see the shadow of his helmet on the bed as he was harshly fucking you. His right hand suddenly took a hold of your wounded side, making blood slither out, you couldn't help but sob in extreme pain.

As you felt liquid dripping out of your injury, the sight of your blood set him off and with a few other thrusts that you thought would definitely break you, he released his seed, earning a loud moan that sounded more like a cry of pain. He restrained himself after all. Yes, your back arched more than ordinary and he really risked crushing you, but you knew he could have done way worse.

Your head was spinning, last thing you saw were his hands at the sides of your head, on the blanket, before blacking out, it was too much for your mind and body. 

 

You woke up sore, tired, your voice couldn't come out properly. You could only whisper since your neck hurt too much, you couldn't move too suddenly either or your wound would open again, your belly hurt too, he had fucked you more mentally than physically though. 

Looking around, you noticed that Loki was diagonally sleeping on the bed, still wearing helmet, boots and his royal clothes. You were on the ground instead, kneeling up you could see that there was blood on the sheets and dried blood here and there in the room. 

He really was drunk, or he would have cleaned it all up with magic, but he had the decency to push you down the bed once you blacked out, at least you weren't all bloody, except for the torso. Or maybe you simply fell down. 

You crawled to the bathroom, managing to get up with the help of the sink. Your right breast was exposed because of the cut he had made into your dress, useless to say it was ruined. You refused to look at your face and limbs in the mirror though, you knew you were scarred and bruised anyway, no need to confirm that. 

Next, you painfully headed to Loki and stared at him without wearing any expression, from the light outside it was probably almost noon. Before waking him, you replaced your dress with a similar one you found in the wardrobe next to the bed, and then sat beside him. Your emotions were unreadable even for yourself. 

You just stared at him for a while until he woke up on his own, barely visible dark circles around his eyes. He sat up, quizzically touched his head just to find the helmet, and made it disappear, then he passed a hand through his hair and looked around the room, seeing the blood and all the mess, same as the sheets and his hands. As he got up, he looked at you with a frown, then relaxed his expression, going back to an impassive one. 

"do you remember what happened?" you tiredly asked, slowly getting up. 

"more or less" with magic, all the blood disappeared from around the room, except for the bed, and without second thoughts, he immediately headed to the doors. You called him, anxious

"Loki.." 

He stopped without turning to you "yes?" 

"I'm sorry for loving you.. " you muttered, still grieving for what he had told you "you're not unlovable at all.."

"rest" he ordered before disappearing outside. You went to sit on the couch, sighing, barely not falling apart. 

You knew that you should hate him, and hate him and hate him again for his deeds, he was an awful man, but he meant so much to you. And he wasn't a hundred percent bad after all, he had his moments, he had mood swings and changes of mind and he acted on impulse. Now you wanted to find out the cause of his mental health issues, just in case you cloud help him somehow. 

During the day, your mind realized that the three rebels were still alive, maybe you could convince him to spare them, you didn't want them to die. The woman at least. 

Ida brought you food and painkillers, along with emotional support, even though she looked a bit off that day, after the rebels thing almost all servants must have been shocked, they had a lot to clean up. 

In the afternoon, you decided to go for a walk, maybe in the garden, anywhere. Everybody was busy doing their chores, cleaning every sign of what had happened the night prior. As you wandered around, you saw Loki in a hallway, talking to that beautiful blonde woman you had seen not much time ago, still as beautiful. 

She was giggling as they walked through the palace, and you felt a displeasant sense of jealousy. As you were spying them, Einer approached you from behind

"what are you doing?" he calmly asked "eavesdropping? That's not much royal" 

"I'm no royal" you clarified, not taking your eyes off the two of them. 

He frowned "are you actually in love with the king?" 

"perhaps" monotone response. 

"that's bad. He's in love with the princess of England. England is on Midgard, right?" you turned to him and gasped, but before you were able to shout in surprise, he hurried to put a hand over your mouth, shushing you "don't let them hear you at least!"

You shook your head and he removed his hand from you, apologizing afterwards "how do you know he's in love?" you whispered, worry in your eyes

"well.. Just look at him. He only treated his mother that good. Helping her climb up steps, opening doors for her, making tea, ahh that's love" his warm smile while looking at the two of them bothered you. And Loki looked genuinely happy, which made you even angrier. 

"I hoped he could love me, one day.." you muttered to yourself, letting out a small sigh

"look how he treats you" Einer scoffed, no evilness intended though "worse than any of us, worse than anyone else. And what did he do yesterday, he cut you? That's what I've heard. Along with all those.. Bruises" he let out a concerned sigh. Your teeth clenched, he was undoubtedly right. 

"he can't be in love with her." you shook your head "is he happy at least? We can't be sure" 

The soldier shrugged in response "you tell me, he passes most of his time doing whatever he wants alone, or with you. You're the closest person to him."

"Mhmh" you hummed, barely listening as the two of them were now holding hands "God, I'd pay for him to hold my hand like that.."

"I'm afraid he's not the type" another guard just joined the conversation, a tall man with black eyes and blond hair

"what?" you frowned, seeing no correlation since Loki looked like he was enjoying holding hands with her

"I said.. He's not the type. I know I'm probably the only one thinking that, but I've never really perceived him as a man who would like such petty acts like 'holding hands'" he adjusted his armor, you tilted your head in response

"that's why I say he's in love, she's even staying in the largest guests room now " Einer added, kind of proud of his statement, as if it was obvious 

"this is so confusing." you commented, the God of Mischief was way too subtle for your tastes. 

 "why don't you ask him?" your friend questioned you, you didn't answer this time, simply staring at the scene, knowing that Loki would never be truthful about it. Before the woman entered a room, he kissed her on the cheek, and then they stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

"what's behind that door?" you immediately asked, eyes fixated on their direction

"huh.. Her room" Einer averted his eyes, clearing his throat

"oh, please.. No.." your chest tightened in pain, even though you knew it was obvious. He didn't care about you. 

"stop caring, it's better for you" the other man commented before going back to guarding the hall.

You tiptoed closer, and even though Einer rolled his eyes, he decided to follow you "young lady, listen.. These walls and doors are too thick, you won't hear anythin-"

A loud, feminine, muffled moan could be heard before he was even able to finish his sentence, he frowned, and you put a hand on your mouth, almost about to puke.

"hey, listen..he does that with concubines too, it's no big deal" the soldier was evidently trying to comfort you

"no, no, this is different. She's royal, she's a princess, he treats her right, it's different." you swallowed thickly "is there a way to take a look inside?"

He face palmed in exasperation "well.. There's.. There's the terrace. If you go through there" he pointed at a door window "you'll be in the terrace, then you can go to the back if this room, there's a window. It's a bit high, but you can reach it with the right push-oh no" he scolded you with begging eyes when he noticed you intensely staring at him. You nodded instead and grabbed his wrist, dragging him under that window. 

"come on, give me a hand, you're an asgardian, use your strength!" you whined, whispering just in case. He intertwined his fingers together and signaled you to hop onto his open palms.

"go, let's hope the king won't catch us.." he swallowed thickly as you did what he said, just to pop up with your eyes above the bottom of the window. You could see inside. 

You immediately searched for the bed and found it, a huge red, round one. The woman was lying down on it, her beasts exposed as Loki was playing with the nipples, her mouth open in ecstasy. 

You gladly noticed that his cock was still in his pants, but couldn't see whether he was experiencing an erection or not. Then his hands moved her gown away and he placed himself inbetween her legs, you hated not being able to hear what they said. 

As he released his hardened cock, your heart started not only pounding, but aching, your cheeks blushing as he pressed against her opening. His hands now holding her wrists to not let her squirm too much. When his eyes drifted away to your position you almost fell back, he was smirking at you. You couldn't breathe. 

"what is it?" Einer felt you trembling, but you didn't have the courage to answer as Loki slowly penetrated the woman. Your eyes started tearing up and you could bear it no more

"down, down" you quickly ordered, and so he carefully let you hop down, now frowning at your lucid eyes. You adjusted the gown of your dress before gathering the courage to look up at him

"what is it?" he asked again, crossing his arms during the wait. You pressed your lips together and made a vague gesture with your hand before turning on your heels and walking away without saying anything else, right into the servants' room next to the King's bedchambers. Ida wasn't there, no one was there actually, and soon you realized sitting at the wooden table wasn't entertaining at all, and decided to go back to his chambers to drink some of his Asgardian alcohol, hoping it would soothe your pain. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos guys, I'm really happy ❤️

The bottle was almost empty from last night's events, but you grabbed the goblet nearby and managed to fill it up at least till the liquid reached half. You quizzically looked at the orange substance, not knowing what was awaiting you.

If it was so strong to make a God drunk, what would it do to a human? You didn't really care at the moment. You took a sip, and it was so strong you had to take a moment to be brave enough to try it again. This time you drank half of it in a sip, your head was already spinning so hard that you had to put it down and hold onto the marble table, it felt like you were on a little boat in the middle of a tempest. 

Your emotions toward Loki were confused, there was as much love as there was anger, fear, hatred, but of one thing you were certain: he kept you not only to make you suffer and then kill you, he did also because he liked your human body and because.. he hated you. It was oblivious to you how his hatred worked, but it kept you there and alive, so you had no intention of complaining about that.

Still.. You felt special cause you were the only human there, but now it was different, that woman was human, and noble too. She was a princess, a delicate, harmless, obedient princess. At least that's what she looked like to you. It was obvious why he wanted her, she was the perfect bride for a person like him. A quiet, cheerful and gentle woman, what did you have to offer to Loki? A wounded body, full of bruises and now a big cut too; a human vagina, which also that woman had; a bratty behaviour at times, mood swings, changes of mind, outbursts of anger, sadness, the object of his hatred. All negative things, you were nothing, and you knew he would throw you away as soon as he found the other Avengers, or even sooner if he got tired of you. 

"I will.. I.. I'm dead anyway, I should go to the prison and free.. Them" you slurred, spiteful. Walking was hard, but you could do it by keeping a hand against the wall or stable surfaces anyway; you didn't have the chance to exit the room that Loki appeared in front of you, his eyes confused at the sight of your dishevelled self. His eyes shifted to the marble table, then you again, not letting you pass through the doors, now closed. 

"I didn't give you permission to drink from my goblet" he employed a cold and annoyed voice. 

"you're a jerk.." you muttered, but he ignored you. His hands went to your forehead, but you took a faint step back "you won't see my memories ah.. Again! " you managed to spit out

He calmly shook his head "I've already seen everything, that's not what I intend to do. Come, I will heal your drunkeness" 

"then why don't you heal my- wound, huh?" you pointed at your side, the cut quite visible through the thin cloth. He impassibly looked at you and then at it and you again. He didn't answer "wh-why?!" you repeated "just because you.. You hate me?" 

"I enjoy marking you" he confessed, his arms now crossed, knowing you were going to throw a tantrum

"aren't the bruises enough?"

He sighed "we both know you didn't start this conversation to talk about the markings" his glance piercing through you, you gulped, looking down in defeat. 

".. You're gonna get rid of me now, aren't you" 

"am I?" a mischievous smirk making his way up his lips. He took a step toward you, his left hand brushing your side, making you wince in pain as he slightly pressed his slender fingers against the cut, his right hand on the side of your throat, making you look up at him, you couldn't help but feel your whole body heat up, your cheeks instantly reddened and wetness already clouding your judgement, together with the alcohol. 

"always keep in mind that every pain you feel, every bruise, cut, tear, every wound, it was me who gave you." his voice so sensual yet so dangerous

"Loki.. Are you.. Taking everything out on me? Like.. Your rage, hatred.. Is that what you're doing?" you were slightly panting, feeling his hands on you

"perhaps. I certainly take out on you my hatred for you. Who knows about the rest.." his tone became a whisper as his lips brushed against yours, you pulled back

"you.. You had sex with that woman.."

"princess" he corrected you, and you frowned in displeasure and horror. You thought he negatively judged all humans, no matter their rank, since no one was at  _his._

You slowly got out of his suffocating embrace and held on against the wall with your left side "do you love her?" you felt literal physical pain. He kept staring at you

"I love her"

It didn't feel right. You fought back the tears, but you were sure he could see through you, he knew the pain he was causing. You could keep eye contact no more

"but.. I enjoy your body more. I know now that Midgardians are good toys, but she doesn't.." he pulled you into the same embrace as before, forcing you against his bulge so you could feel his erection through the thin cloth "..clench around me like you do, and she doesn't beg, she doesn't get flustered, always keeping up a royal behavior"

"sounds like you're describing yourself.." you bit your bottom lip, he didn't listen

"she doesn't grind her hips against mines, begging for more, she doesn't scream much and her cries aren't as pleasurable. Her body doesn't make her wet through brutality, and exerting violence on her pleases me only briefly. Also, she's  _no fun._ "

Your hips already pressing against his erection, aroused. You were aware though that he was describing you as a sex object, not a human being "but.. You love her? "

" I do" he paused for a second "get on your knees" a wave of even stronger heat took over your body, making you instantly fall on your knees. He chuckled at that, satisfied. You brought your mouth to his clothed erection almost mindlessly and kissed the leather, your palms on his muscular thighs, your head dizzy. 

"wait.." you cleared your throat "you're.. Telling me that I have to suck.. Huh.. Suck" you were messing up words "suck your cock that's just been in that.. Princess'.. Huh.." 

"do as I say" he took a hold of your hair, making sure you wouldn't try to crawl away. You shut your eyes for a second before resuming your work, laying another kiss and a lick. You felt his hand tightening his grip as his other hand released his erection for you to look at. You gasped, knowing way too well how painful it was to have him deep throat you, but you wanted to please him more than anything else at the moment. 

You licked his tip before taking it into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down a small length, playing with it with your tongue too. He soon became impatient

"remember to keep breathing, toy" he whispered as a provocation before pushing your head down his whole length, your gag reflex made you tear up, since you wanted to get away from there, but he didn't allow you to. 

Why did he even ask you to give him a blowjob if he just wanted to fuck your mouth.. that wasn't actually a blowjob. However, you had no time to think about formalities as he let you very little time to breathe, and everytime he pulled you away, you noticed how full of saliva and precum your mouth and his shaft were. 

Bob after bob, he pressed you all in to cum deep into your throat, and so he did, making you whine again. As soon as he released you, you pulled back, a hand on the front of your throat, you had accidentally swallowed a portion of it, but not all, you kept it in your mouth as he put his cock back where you had found it. 

With the help of a piece of furniture nearby you got up, concealing the cum that you still kept in your mouth. Your vengeful feeling couldn't be stopped by him using you again without concerns about you, his eyes widened in curiosity when you got closer to him. 

You knew he wouldn't have kissed you after that, so you decided to trick him somehow, you grabbed his hands and put one on your throat and the other on your throbbing wound, your hands went to the sides of his face instead. He was so intrigued by your actions that he didn't think about anything else. He slightly squeezed your hurting throat and he did the same to your wound, probably getting aroused again by your attempts not to whine or moan for the pain, and as he was close enough, you pushed yourself on your tiptoes and kissed him, yours and his mouth opening to intertwine your tongues, a bit of saliva dropping from the contact before you could push his own cum into his mouth. As soon as he realized, both of your mouths were now impregnated with his semen, and he pulled away,  slightly pushing you. His first reaction was that of going to the bathroom to spit in the sink, then wash the insides of his mouth with some water while you were chuckling all by yourself. You swallowed the bits of cum that were still in you and removed the drooling, when he exited the bathroom he looked so controlled, yet furious, his jaw clenched and his fists too, like a kid who had just been pranked. 

You giggled at the sight, still drunk, or at least typsy, taking for granted that he wasn't just your master, king, owner, perhaps he could be your friend. 

"look, toy" he adjusted his slicked back hair "I'm going to spare you, since you're not in your right mind at the moment. But if you do it again, I won't be so merciful" his threat had little to no effect and you giggled in response, stepping closer and grabbing his right hand, you put it inbetween your legs, under the gown so that he could touch your entrance, but he simply brushed your clit before retracting his arm. You looked at him, disappointed

"please! I-I satisfied you! Your turn!" you were whining like a child now, he silently sighed, rolling his eyes

"No. Please yourself" he gestured you to step back and do it on your own, but you kept standing your ground

"please! Loki.. By my own it's not enough, I wouldn't--I wouldn't be able to reach the orgasm.." you muttered the last part, but he heard, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

"then beg. What do you want?"

You took a grip of his forearm, feeling the leather under your palms "your fingers, my lord! I.. I want your fingers to violate me.. " your breathing became labored at the thought, his fingers now brushing your entrance. You pushed your hips against them, but he didn't penetrated you

"you need them, am I mistaken?" his suave voice enhancing your arousal, both of your hands on his arm, your face red

"I need them.. Please" 

"only mines, because only I can please you"

"only you can-..!" you let out a long moan as two fingers entered you, his thumb brushing against your throbbing clit as the other two fingers curled up, playing with your insides. You couldn't help but moan, your forehead against his leathered arm as he kept working on you, soon making you reach your climax and cum all over his hand with a louder moan. 

He removed his fingers from you and introduced them into your mouth "clean" he ordered, and you didn't let him repeat it again. Your lips closed around his slender fingers as your tongue made twirls around them till they turned clean. When he removed them, a bridge of saliva kept you linked for a few seconds before fading. 

Your panting didn't fade with it though, as you tried restraining yourself from acting up. He was staring at you without even turning his eyes to something else for a second. 

"Loki.. Are you really in love?" you insisted, then put your hands on his cold chest as he expressionlessly kept staring

"I am" monotone answer 

"for real..?" as you tried sliding your hands to his back to hug him, he moved away and headed to the bathroom. He spoke from there

"tomorrow you are coming with me to Midgard"

Your heart skipped a beat, he wasn't already getting married, was he? 

"why?" you dubiously asked, worried about the reply

"I'm celebrating my marriage" 

You swallowed thickly, your heart pounding, but you had to expect it. She was a princess, probably of fine Midgardian lineage, you still couldn't understand why a Midgardian though. He hated your race, you doubted he would want to even get near a human, let alone marrying one. You were an exception, and seeing that this girl had captured his heart, while you had his body, was extremely stressful. 

The alcohol was still exerting its power over you, so you abruptly decided to speak your mind "but you hate humans!" your voice louder than expected, fists clenched

He walked back into your same room, his expression unreadable as he changed his clothes to more comfortable ones, green and black clothes without gold implants. 

"I do not respect Midgardians, however I fell in love with one. It doesn't grant me the power to love all of them, just one" Loki let out a sigh, heading to the couch and sitting on it with a book in hand, his legs parted. 

You stared at him. He was great, he was so great, he could be so much more, yet you knew his wasn't a choice, but a curse. Maybe the marriage would make him feel better, maybe it would eradicate the burdens that he carried with him. And at least you could breathe Midgard's fresh air again. 

 

The next day, so early it was still night, a full clothed Loki, with his royal vestments, golden helmet, cape and spear woke you up. You wore what he told you to - a green dress, the fabric was emerald, the gown arrived at your knees and the sleeves were so thin you could see through them. He made you also wear two golden shackles, but your bruised neck and face remained visible, there was no way to hide them, since he didn't want to heal you. 

Without further ado, with a swing of his sceptre the two of you appeared in Midgard, in a royal Palace somewhere in England. It was mainly white, white columns, red carpet covering the pavements, vases with flowers on the wooden tables, a chimney, it looked like a hallway. 

You quickly followed him, almost running, as he headed to a room and opened the doors without knocking, as his usual. You rolled your eyes at his tempestuous behaviour.

"Princess Arianna" you stood back with an almost disgusted expression as he bowed to her, and she nodded with a smile on her face

"welcome, my prince" 

You held in a gag. There was no denying you were jealous of the woman, but when she saw you, her expression changed. Her brows furrowed, her smile faded, her eyes full of worry. You were left perplexed by her reaction, but you were more perplexed about why Loki had brought you with him. You were scarred and bruised and heartbroken, did he really want her to see how brutal he could be? 

Then she shook her head to look at the smirking King, he offered her his arm and a dressed you "we're headed to the gardens, you may take a look around, slave, but do not touch anything and  _do not try to leave this place"_ the last part so menacing you barely held back a squeak. As they walked away, the woman turned her pretty head to look at you once, still worried, before turning ahead and not looking back again. 

You sighed, your pulsating headache making you squeeze your eyes as you started walking around. The Palace wasn't as huge as Asgard's, but it was huge indeed. You wondered if the princess regularly lived there. 

Asgardian guards were all over the place, and when you asked one of them if there were Midgardian guards, he said "they were all downgraded. Midgardians don't deserve such a position" probably quoting the king. 

You really wondered how it was possible for him to keep a relationship based on respect and love with a human. You didn't believe he really couldn't love anyone, but you did believe he would never be able to put his hatred or sufficiency for a race aside. He was a God, for fuck's sake, why would he ever want a human? Your only consolation was that he appreciated your body more, and apparently you were the only one capable of satisfying him. 

On the second floor, watching out of the window you could see a labyrinth on the right side and a rose garden on the left side, Loki and the princess holding arms while walking, chatting, giggling like two innocent teens in love. Your heart stang and you turned away. 

Was he really happy? Did he really love her? What was he planning? You shook your head and wondered where the King's room would be, hell, you even wondered if you would stay in his same room at all. 

"I'm sorry, sir?" you spoke to a guard next to a huge door, probably leading to a ball room "where are the King's bedchambers?" he stated at you for a second, then looked at the shackles, clothes and wounds. 

"you're his Majesty's plaything" he announced to himself with a subtle grin that gave you chills

"I.. Am" you let out in a sigh

"your room isn't the King's, human" as expected, your heart ached again "it's that one" he pointed at a door a few meters to the left, you thanked him and went there. 

As you opened it you found yourself in a small, dark room. There was a futon, a small wardrobe, a desk and a chair, nothing more. If you had to go to the bathroom you'd have to use the servants' one. 

 

You spent the day yawning, exploring, doing nothing. You couldn't go outside, so you didn't even give it a try and simply watched the cloudy day from inside the walls. 

As soon as it started raining, Loki and Arianna came back inside, she was smiling so much, and Loki was wearing a half smile too. You didn't know if he had noticed that you were nearby, but he kissed her, their tongues intertwining in a soft and sweet kiss you had never felt, you touched your lips as a reflex before averting your eyes from the scene. 

Then the two of them went somewhere, his or her chambers, you didn't know and didn't want to know, so you went to bed, even though it was only 7 pm. 

You cried for a bit, like a heartbroken girl, just to fall asleep and wake up the next day, tired but intentioned to let him go. A guard informed you that the marriage would take place in two days, you knew that even though your mission was to let him be happy with her, he would still come to you after the marriage, use your body with little care until he gets tired, or breaks you, or he's killed all of the Avengers and is ready to kill you. 

During the two days that followed, you two didn't talk, he didn't reach out for you, he simply spent his time with the princess, genuinely happy. You didn't even try to approach him. The good thing was that the bruise on your cheek had disappeared, the cut was slowly healing and the other bruises on your body showed signs of getting better. 

The afternoon before the marriage, there was an announcement in which the princess stated how much she fell in love with Loki, and he did the same, you refused to watch the whole thing of course.

When you went to bed, you felt even worse than before, your left hand in-between your legs, while the other groping your left breast, trying to mimick his Majesty's touch. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get messy from now on :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am extremely late, but I have been busy with problems and all.. Better now than never, am I right? Anyway.. I hope you'll still enjoy, I sincerely apologize for my absence

That night you had a dream, not a wet dream as you expected, and it wasn't even directly about Loki, there was Arianna. 

She was wearing her pink and white wedding dress, but looked so sad. She hugged you and took a hold of your hand, you watched without doing anything "ask me all the questions you want to ask" she softly spoke

"is this a dream?" your voice echoed in the dark surrounding you.

"no. It's me, I was born with this power, to.. Mentally communicate during sleep. It's not much, but it may be a useful weapon in times like this"

"why are you marrying Loki?" you frowned, cutting her short

"to ensure peace to my land at least, he promised he would never destroy England if I accepted"

You gulped "so you don't.. Love him?"

"I do. He's lovely" her cheeks instantly reddened, you jerked your hand away from hers

"lovely?!" you scoffed "you saw me! You saw my body! That's not being lovely, that's being an abusive piece of shit" you let your emotions run wild, in that vision you had almost no control over yourself. Her eyes showed concern

"perhaps he's not lovely with those he didn't fall for" she pointed out, you wiped the tears off your eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"don't worry, it wasn't my intention to make you angry."

"so what?" you crossed your arms, impatient

"If something was to happen to me before the marriage, and there was no culprit, he would have the right to purge the whole reign with a reason, and the citizens would be as indigned as him, so they'd agree for the first time. Look.. I'm certain he loves me, but I can't enter his head to see things, he's too strong for me, and I.. I doubt he wouldn't ignore love too, to get what he wants. " she sighed " now I have to go. Goodbye"

 

You woke up at eight in the morning, at ten the marriage would be celebrated. You remembered the dream, and actually questioned whether it was a dream or not, you knew about those kind of powers after all, they existed.

You got ready and headed out of the room, to the bathroom. The servants were chattering and giggling, happy for the princess, but when you exited it, one of them approached you "you have to come wake the two lovebirds up with me. King's orders of yesterday" she looked pale. You nodded in annoyance and followed her, hoping it would all be over soon, as if it wasn't hard enough already. 

In the hallway, you heard a feminine scream, the door of Loki's room was half open and you and the maid rushed to it, followed by some guards who heard the noise.

As you opened the door, you saw Loki, a bleeding cut on his left cheek, he was wearing his leather armor, and it was intact, but he was panting. On the floor there was the princess, her white dress stained with blood, she was stabbed in the stomach and her head was covered in blood too, a cut on her forehead.

Then you followed Loki's gaze, he was pointing at the open window "he escaped! Go! Chase him!" he desperately ordered, shouting. You looked outside too, a silhouette running through the garden, you were at the second floor though, it certainly wasn't human. The guards ran after him, while the maid ran away crying, the door behind you shut itself. 

As soon as everyone left and you were the only one in that room, Loki stood upstraight, his expression flat again, as he stepped over the woman's cadaver to reach the window and close it, it was chilly outside.

You weren't impressed, but you were disappointed. Of course you didn't want him to marry her, but you certainly didn't want him to kill her either! She was a sweet woman, and he was in love, but he's apparently unable to build something valuable, except for power. 

The sight of the bloody, dead girl saddened you, she was so full of hopes, her eyes twinkled the last time you met her, the night prior. They sparkled with love.

"I'm surprised you weren't fucking her while stabbing the poor girl to feel the power you had over her till her last breath" your tone flat, your expression showing all of your disappointment. He chuckled, adjusting his slicked back hair.

"what little faith you have in me." he made the blood on his hands disappear with magic

"you're not even trying to fool me, don't you think I could tell everyone the truth?" you frowned. He took a few step toward you

"yes, of course. But I doubt you would want England to be completely destroyed, all of its inhabitants dead."

"you will kill them anyway. You will purge the land to find the..  _Culprit"_ you spat out

"not all of them. Only until the people will be satisfied." he took a hold of your upper neck and softly kissed your cheek before forcing a kiss on your mouth, his hand clenching around your throat with need, his tongue literally fucking your mouth as you uselessly tried pushing him away.

" you're showing no respect" you muttered when he interrupted the kiss, his smirk irritating you now. He suddenly pressed you against himself, you shivered in surprise sensing his bulge pressing against your abdomen. You should expect anything from him at this point.

"you.. Got aroused.. By.." you swallowed, eyes looking at the blood on the floor "stabbing.. Her ?" your words trembling. He slightly shrugged

"what does it matter?"

"it does matter! That's- that's craz-" he squeezed your neck to cut your air so you couldn't speak for a second before releasing you. You panted, holding your throat in fear and pain. 

"on your knees" he coldly demanded

"no! There's.. There's blood and her, it's--no! Didn't you love her?" your eyes watering again, desperately confused

"I told you, love isn't an option for me. How could I love a human.. slut" he said with sdain but not changing his expression

"but you looked happy.." your eyes traveling to Arianna on the floor. Blood at the side of her mouth too. 

"I can look like many things.. " his mischievous grin piercing through you

"look, they'll come to clean this up, right? I should go-" he took a hold of your wrist and pulled you onto to bed, making you complain about the treatment. You even heard a click coming from the door, he locked it with magic.

Now he was on top of you, he pushed your hands behind your back and while you were trying to get away, the shackles around your wrists attached to one another, thanks to his powers. You growled in response.

"you're- awful! I hate you!" you arched your back feeling his bulge against your entrance

"you don't hate me." he shook his head in disappointment "it's been a while since the last time I fucked you" he suavely purred, making you blush. His hands groped your breasts for a second, giving them a harsh squeeze before freeing his throbbing member. You gave it a look, quite terrified since your body was not aroused, it meant bad news.

"Loki, I'm.. I'm not aroused, alright? Not even half of you will fit- I mean.. You brutally force yourself in me to fit everytime, you can't fuck me while not aroused" you scoffed, worried

"we'll see." he chuckled, amused and excited at the thought. What a human could not do cause of the lack of strength, he could, he could literally kill you through sex. You threw your head back, biting your lower lip as you felt his tip pressing into you

"Loki!" you screamed his name as he already hit your end after a few inches. He laughed in amusement while looking down at the sight of his almost full length still outside.

You gulped, staring at him in fear and he noticed. His left hand turned your head to your left, pressing it down so that you had to keep it that way, and being at the edge of the bed, the only thing you could see was the bloody corpse of the princess, and the pool of blood surrounding her. Your eyes watered, not at the sight, but at his sickness. His other hand harshly grabbed your throat, keeping you still, you prepared for the worst.

He exited and literally slammed into you while entering, your back arched and you let out a loud moan as his hands kept you in place, you closed your watery eyes, trying to avoid looking at the deceased woman.

He repeated the same action, trying to find the right strength not to break you, but to completely fit, and he soon found it smashing into you, making your lower abdomen hurt, you kept moaning and growling in pain. Your arms couldn't move "look at her, my toy" he purred "she loved me, that's why she died." your body started welcoming him, accepting its fate as he pounded into you with strength. You didn't manage to speak as your sounds were continuous.

"it's your doom to die too, slowly, painfully. Penetrated by my dagger as I'm penetrating you now" his voice now a whisper, your voice cut off by the squeezing on your throat, you were weeping like a baby.

"please.. Stop.." you whispered with a feeble tone. He was hating you, that's all he was doing at the moment. That wasn't sex, it was torture.

"stop? You're clenching around me, you don't want me to stop, liar" he was serious now, and after a few other thrusts, he pushed his full length inside of you one last time, almost breaking your windpipe with his hand as you stared at the princess, your vision blurred cause of the tears. You growled and made a noise similar to a moan since no air was allowed to pass through your throat as you felt his sperm being poured into the deepest part of you, as always. 

Your eyes rolled back, then he released your neck, leaving you coughing and panting as if your life depended on it, cause it did. After the moment of bliss, you realized some blood slithered out of your vagina, you pressed your lips together, trying not to keep crying.

"you're horrible.." you muttered, he showed you what looked like a genuine smile, and as the indecipherable God he is, he turned your head toward him and softly gave you a peck on the lips. Getting out of you and up right after. 

Your arms were freed and you immediately touched inbetween your legs, without sitting, you were too tired to sit, and you knew your back would hurt, neck too. Feeling wet, you brought your trembling hand up in the air, blood on your fingertips, you muffled a sob with your other hand. 

"head to the bathroom and take a shower." he casually commented while adjusting his clothes. You threw your head back again

"oh God.. Oh God, how did I end up here.." your voice almost a cry "just kill me already.. Your hatred is so painful" you whispered the last part

He looked at you for a second with his cold green eyes "oh I'm appreciating that honorific." he chuckled as always, he looked really pumped up. Was it because he had killed the princess or because he had just raped you, making you bleed? Either way, it wasn't normal. 

 "I will immediately send you back to Asgard, after you take that shower. I have to hold a conference for this kingdom. Up." he gestured for you to get up, you let out a growl

"easy for you to say, you just strangled me, made me bleed, how can you demand such a thing.." you tried pushing yourself up with your now free hands, just to let you go onto the mattress again

"well then." he summoned his sceptre "I will send you directly into the bathub in my Asgardian chambers" he pointed the sceptre at you, you gasped, a hand toward it in sign of protection

"Woa keep calm with that thing! You'd need a lot of.. What.. Aim? To do such a thing correctly" 

"in case I made a mistake, you would die a horrible death, impaled by the walls of the bathub" he was mischievously smirking, you didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not. Perhaps both. 

"oh come on.. Loki-" a beam of light invested you, and after a blank passage between worlds, you found yourself into the empty bathub. You sighed in relief, that sure made you panic. 

 

The idea of being back was the weirdest thing you ever experienced, you felt like you were home, while Midgard felt like a foreign land. You grew fond of the Palace of Asgard after all. 

Your heart was messy though, and while taking a bath you kept reminiscing. You loved Loki, no doubts, he had somehow made his way into your heart, and you didn't want him to suffer, or to die, but things were complicated. You wanted to hate him, you wanted to, and decided to convince yourself that you did. 

You thought about freeing the three rebels that were made prisoners, since Loki wouldn't be around for a while. After drying up, you wore one of your dresses, those he had assigned to you - they were more or less all the same - some slips, and headed to prison during the changing of guards. You had ten minutes. 

You found them almost immediately, ignoring the whistles and shouts of the other prisoners, you knocked against the force field "hey!" the woman was the only one to approach you

"listen, I can get you out of here. Loki isn't around right now, so-" you tried to speak as fast as possible

"no, you listen. You know your way around Asgard?" she kneeled down to be closer to you. 

"no, and I can't get out of the Palace, I can only go around the gardens" 

"goddammit." she paused, thoughtful "then blow the horn."

You frowned "what horn?" 

"all guards have a horn, if you take one and go to the entrance gate, and blow one, my colleagues will know the King isn't around." 

You watched her, not processing the info "I can free you now.." 

"no! Go, take the horn and do that. Go" 

Her eyes were full of hope, like those of the princess. You exited the prisons and immediately went looking for Einer. 

"what am I doing.." you muttered to yourself "I love him, what am I doing.. I love him so much.. But I have to get them out" you abruptly entered the armory, only your friend was there. Guilt eating your guts already. 

"hello young lady, you're back" he was so happy to see you that he stopped cleaning the shelves. 

"what are you doing here?" you digressed, curious

"my punishment for having helped you. Still better than death, don't you think?" he was wearing leather clothes with metallic implants, probably he always wore that under the armor. 

You looked around, searching for a horn, it was on a desk behind Einer. You stepped closer

" oh I'm sorry.. It's all my fault"

"no don't worry, I told you, better than death." 

You had stepped so close he was now embarrassed, his cheeks reddish "where's Ida?" 

His eyes widened "Ida? Huh..?"

"whatever. Uhm.." you were so undecided, the only solution was quite a risky one, but the only one you could think about. You pushed yourself on your tiptoes and kissed him on the lips as your arm stretched to get the horn, as you did you interrupted the kiss and stepped back, slowly going out with a weird smile on your face as his only showed concert and fear. 

"sorry!" you said while finally running away. 

You had no idea of what had gotten into you, but now that you had the horn, you didn't want to turn back. You only had to await for the night to come. You hadn't seen Ida all day, and you missed her, but the thought of what was to come was far more important. 


End file.
